Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou
by FoxyGirl0413
Summary: Naruto never graduated. Gaara left his village, and Haku was never picked up by Zabuza. Instead Gaara met Naruto and they left the Konoha together. they then met Haku and became friends.Full summary inside...abandoned and up for adoption
1. Smarter Than They Think

**Summary:** Naruto never graduated. Gaara left his village, and Haku was never picked up by Zabuza. Instead Gaara met Naruto and they left the Konoha together. they then met Haku and became friends. after three years they make a name for themselves and earn different names. Naruto is named Kitsune for his fox like attitude. Haku is name Kaze for she moves almost like the wind and just as silent. Gaara is name Aizou for is love hate personality. After three years the new Hokage calls on them for help. Haku is a girl (sorry always thought of the character as a girl.). if their are pairings it will be NaruXHina ShikaXTema NejiXTen.

**WARNING: There might be major OOC!!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou**

**1**

**Smarter than they think**

He sat on his favorite swing and watched as all his classmates were congratulated by their loving parents. If you got close enough you could see the sad look in his icy blue eyes. In front of them he always tried to look happy, he always tried to smile, and he always tried to look like it didn't bother him. But it did, it always did. He was ignored and that was when he was lucky. When they notice him they would through insults, or chase him down, and a few times the Hokage has found him near death.

"That's him." he heard a woman whisper to another. Most people thought he didn't know but he did.

"That's the monster." the woman whispered back and at this point the boy just ignored them. Who is this boy, with his icy blue eyes, messy blonde hair, and whisker marks? He is Uzumaki Naruto, container to the Nine Tailed Fox, also know as the Kyuubi.

"N-Naruto-kun?" a shy and quiet voice said. Naruto turned to see a pale eyed girl, blushing as his gaze fell on her.

"What?" asked Naruto, his voice almost as quiet as hers.

"A-Are y-you o-okay?" she asked, her stutter catching every word she said. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine." he said, showing her one of his famous fox like smiles.

"Hinata get away from him!" a girl with pink hair told her but Hinata didn't move, she stayed standing beside Naruto.

"W-Why Sakura?" Hinata asked truly confused on why her classmate told her such a thing.

"My daddy says he's dangerous. Plus he's the only one who failed the exam. You don't want his stupidity to rub off on you." the girl told the Hyuuga heiress but still she did not move. Finally Naruto intervened.

"I'm fine Hinata. Go celebrate." he said flashing her a fake smile before getting off the swing and walking away from the academy. Silently some one watched, a plan of betrayal brewing in his mind.

**Later that night**

Naruto had just finished drowning his sorrows in twenty bowls of ramen when he was attacked once again. The angry mob was right behind him and all he could do was run.

**"Hey Kit just kill them. You know you want to." **the Kyuubi whispered but Naruto drowned him out. He already knew that he could easily deal with the angry villagers but he swore he wouldn't, he swore on his fathers honer.

"Hey leave him alone." a voice said before showing himself. Naruto recognized who it was immediately. Mizuki-sensei, a teacher at the ninja academy. Knowing they didn't stand a chance the mob quietly retreated muttering something about getting him later.

"Thanks Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto said happily and was about to walk away when Mizuki pulled him back.

"Hey Naruto you want to do me a favor?" Mizuki asked and Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. You see there's this scroll." Mizuki started and Naruto listen to him the whole time. Near the end he worked out the Mizuki was a traitor. Who else would want a scroll full of forbidden jutsus.

"Sure Mizuki-sensei I'll get you that scroll." Naruto said and walked away. Once Mizuki wasn't looking he headed towards the Hokage's office.

"Hey old man!" Naruto yelled as he opened the door to the Hokage's office. He stopped for a moment when he realized that it wasn't just the Hokage in the room.

"What is it Naruto?" the old man himself asked, momentarily forgetting that there are others in the room.

"Mizuki-sensei asked me to get the forbidden scroll." Naruto said and the old man nodded as if this wasn't a surprise.

"Why would Mizuki want the scroll? He's probably just making the whole thing up." a man that Naruto wasn't familiar with shouted.

"My crystal ball sees many things." was all the Hokage had to say to make everyone shut up. "Naruto thank you for this information, you may go now." the old man said but Naruto didn't move.

"Old man I'm gonna have to borrow the scroll." his smile never faded,

"Sorry Naruto I can't do that." the Hokage said and this got the blonde ninja laughing,

"I wasn't asking." Naruto said and several ninja got up to stop him, "SEXY JUTU!" Naruto suddenly yelled and transformed into a blonde haired naked girl with clouds covering her private areas. All the men in the room got massive nose bleeds and pasted out at the sight of the jutsu. Once they were all out Naruto grabbed the scroll and walked out of the room, smiling as if nothing happened.

**Midnight**

Naruto was standing in the forest waiting for Mizuki to show up.

"NARUTO!" a voice shouted and Naruto looked up to see his teacher, Iruka-sensei, coming towards him,

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, knowing this man wasn't his biggest fan, still he was better than most.

"Why did you steal the scroll?" Iruka asked but Naruto didn't answer he just pointed. Iruka turned around to see Mizuki standing on a tree branch laughing.

"Good job Naruto! Now give me the scroll." Mizuki yelled as soon as his laughter stopped,

"Naruto don't give it to him." Iruka shouted, not knowing that Naruto knew what was going on.

"Naruto do you want to hear a secret." Mizuki said, making a plan in his head.

"What?" Naruto asked, faking stupidity.

"The nine tailed fox didn't die eleven years ago..." Mizuki started

"Mizuki don't!" Iruka yelled but Mizuki ignored him,

"It was sealed away in a new born baby. It was sealed away in you. YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Mizuki yelled, his laughter getting louder and louder. He stopped when he saw Naruto didn't react.

"You think I didn't know?" Naruto asked, "You think I didn't know that the Kyuubi was sealed away in me!?" Naruto yelled at the now confused both teachers.

"How do you know?" Iruka asked and Naruto smiled,

"When I was six I stumbled upon a few records in the old man's office. He was stupid enough to leave me in their while he went to a council meeting. I'd have to say I was a bit surprised when I found out who my mother and father were but I soon got used to it." Naruto explained to them, "It's funny how my father kept me and my mother a secret from not only the world but even the village. Only a select few knew the truth. As for the fox that wasn't as much as a surprise I mean the villagers call me a monster and a beast plus this seal on my stomach finally made sense." through the explanation Iruka and Mizuki were silent and the traitor completely forgot what he was doing for a moment or two,

"Either way give me the scroll!" Mizuki yelled once he realized what was happening.

"No." Naruto simply said and then smiled, "You do know that the old man can see anything he wants from that stupid crystal ball of his, right?" he asked before several ANBU came out from the forest and surrounded the three of them.

"Mizuki you are to come with us." one ANBU said but Mizuki retaliated only to be stopped by none other then Uzumaki Naruto. A few moments later found Naruto standing over a half dead Mizuki,

"I think I over did it." Naruto laughed, completely oblivious to the stares of shock directed at him.

"Naruto how..." Iruka said and Naruto stopped laughing and let his goofy grin fade.

"While I was waiting for this traitor I worked on my shadow clones." Naruto told him and Iruka along with some of the ANBU nodded.

As soon as the ANBU collected Mizuki they left Naruto and Iruka alone in the forest.

"So Iruka-sensei..." Naruto started,

"Go home Naruto." Iruka said before getting up and leaving to go home. Naruto stood their and nodded, understanding the hate Iruka felt for him. He was mean but he was more fair to Naruto than most. Naruto sighed before hopping into one of the trees and heading to his small run down apartment.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N **i don't know if i'm going to continue this or not. i have a few chapters written but i'm still not sure. Your reviews will help! if i get at least five to ten reviews i'll update. oh and this is my first fanfiction so please be a nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **here's chapter two. i know i said i wouldn't update unless i had at least five reviews but i got bored and i have at least up to chapter seven written. There's not a lot of action until the later chapters so your going to have to wait for fights. i can't think of a good chapter title for this one so please if you have one tell me cause i'm not that good at titles. i remind you Haku is a girl in my fanfiction.

**I NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID IT WOULD TOTALLY SUCK AND NO ONE WOULD READ IT.**

**WARNNG: There's probably major OOC. please excuse it.**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou**

**2**

She sat crying, unable to do anything as they threw stones at her and hit her with sticks. All she had said was 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me'. They were calling her a monster and saying how she should die. She said that one little saying and they brought out the sticks and stones.

"Leave me alone!" she cried but still they did not. Her blood was spilling onto the snow and she swore she could see her bones.

"Alright you had you fun. Go on home now!" a voice shouted and the small girl looked up to see a man with long black hair smiling down at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, knowing the answer but still felt he need to ask. She didn't answer she just continued to cry and her face showed shock when she felt the mans hands gently pick her up and hold her close to him.

"Come on we'll get you fix up." he said and brought her back to his house where his wife and three year old son waited.

"Kisho what took you so long?" his wife asked before her eyes trailed down to the little girl in his arms. "Oh my!" she said and instantly ushered him into the house before closing the door.

"Daddy!" his son shouted with happiness but a frown appeared when he saw the girl. He was only three but he was good at reading into situations. He knew what was going on he didn't have to be told.

"What's you name little one?" Kisho's wife asked and the girl looked at her, her brown hair falling in her face.

"Haku." she said quietly

"I'm Yuri. Nice to meet you Haku." Yuri said showing the girl a smile. "How old are you?" she asked after a moment or two. Haku hesitated to answer,

"Eleven." she told them after a few moments,

"And where are your parents?" Yuri asked but to this question Haku stayed silent. She started to recall what had happened just two days ago. How her father...and how her mother...and how she had...

**Flashback**

"Haku-chan!" Haku heard her mother yell and Haku stopped playing in the snow to look at her mother.

"Yes mom!" Haku shouted back

"Dinner!" her mother told her and Haku nodded before getting up and shaking all the snow off of her. She then head inside and was greeted by her mother then her father.

"How was your day Haku-chan?" her father asked and Haku smiled brightly at the question.

"I learned a new trick. Watch!" she said as she concentrated on her glass of water. She raised her finger and the water followed. She spun her finger in circle and the water started to spin. Her mother suddenly screamed and the water fell back.

"What's wrong mommy?" she asked in bewilderment. She didn't get an answer so she turned to her father. The look on her father's face scared her more then anything. Betrayal, fear, anger, and hatred.

"Haku." her mother suddenly said and Haku turned away from her father to give her mother a questioning look,

"Go to you room." her mother finally said after a few seconds of silence. Haku only nodded before getting up and slowly making her way to her room. As soon as her bedroom door was closed the shouting began.

"You belong to _that _clan!" her father shouted,

"Please we haven't hurt anyone! I never knew that it would pass to Haku!" her mother yelled to her father, trying to plead their case,

"Your both monsters!" her father yelled before Haku heard a scream. Then it was deathly quiet. Haku slowly opened her door only to see lots and lots of blood.

"Mommy?" Haku said before she spotted her mother laying lifeless in the corner. "Daddy?" Haku said once she saw her father holding a bloody knife in his hands. Haku instantly knew what happened,

"Why!?" she yelled at her father but he didn't answer. Instead he charged at his only daughter, holding the knife so he could stab her. Haku screamed and then blacked out. When she came to her father was laying on the ground in a bloody mess, he didn't even look human anymore. She then realized that she had done it. But how?

**End Flashback**

When Haku zoned back in she shook her head, "I don't know." Haku told them and they nodded their heads. After a few moments Yuri began to heal Haku with her medical jutsus, Haku was amazed for she had never before seen anything so amazing in her life.

A few days later found Kisho and Haku sparing. He had promised that he would teach her the ways of the ninja and he was. Kisho had soon found out that Haku had amazing chakra control and could walk up a tree on her first try. She had mastered a few beginner jutsus fairly quickly and Yuri had even insisted on teaching her medical jutsus. The only thing she did have problems with was taijutsu, she wasn't that coordinated and was often very clumsy. Plus her frail body wasn't exactly helpful in the strength department. So Kisho had her wear weights and when ever she adjusted to the weight it would go up ten pounds.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Haku asked one day and dinner and all they did was smile,

"Haku I can tell you've had a hard life. We just want to help." Yuri told and Haku nodded before getting up.

"I'm tired so I think I'm just going to go to bed." Haku said and soon disappeared into the room she shared with three year old Yoshi. When she was little she often came home with bruises and when her parents asked what happened all Haku said was she was bullied. What they didn't know was that it was much worse. Mobs of people threw hard things at her and a lot of the kids picked fights with her. She soon learned to hide from these people and run when they saw her. Her parents never knew and she never knew why. When they village found out that her parents were dead they attacked her more often and her wounds were fatal. She still didn't understand how this family could be so nice to her when they rest of the village hated her. She concluded that they didn't know about anything that happened in this village. After all they told her they just moved to his village.

"Haku-chan?" Haku turned to see little Yoshi crawling towards her.

"Yes Yoshi-chan." she said before she picked him up. Before he could answer Kisho ran in the room.

"They found me!" Kisho yelled but what he said made no sense to Haku or Yoshi. Yuri quickly explained as she looked for a place to hide.

"My husband and I are missing-nin. We ran away from our old villages to be together. Since out villages were enemies we didn't know what else to do." Yuri told them and then opened the closet. Kisho pushed Haku and Yoshi in.

"Stay here and stay quiet." Yuri whispered before closing the closet doors. Haku had thought that they were finding someplace to hide too. But her thoughts quickly faded as she heard the strangers and Kisho converse.

"You two are to come with us. If you try to escape we will kill you without hesitation." a female voice said.

"Why can't you just leave us alone. We have not committed any crimes. All we want is to live peacefully." Yuri told the strangers but they ignored her. Haku heard paper rustle before the voice spoke once more.

"Nakamura Kisho from the hidden stone. You have fed information to the enemy and fled on the day of your punishment. Your punishment will be death." the voice said and Haku had to keep herself from gasping.

"Tanaka Yuri..." the voice began

"Nakamura Yuri, we're married." Yuri interrupted the speaker and it was silent for a moment,

"Nakamura Yuri from the hidden cloud. You have saved the enemy from death and have fed information to the enemy and you fled from the village before your punishment was announced. Your punishment is death." the voice said and by now Haku was silently crying. Everything was quiet and for a moment Haku had thought that they were killed,

"You aren't going to run?" a new voice said, clearly male,

"Are we suppose to?" Kisho asked and Haku was about to shout 'YES!' but held her tongue.

"Well that way we wouldn't have to bring you back to your villages just your heads." the male voice said and all of a sudden Kisho started laughing,

"Only cowards run." Kisho said and this caused a chuckle from the group of strangers.

"Didn't you run from your punishment?" the female voice asked,

"No. I was running towards the woman I love." Kisho told them and Yuri gave him a deep loving kiss.

"All right stop before we do decide to kill ya!" the male voice shouted and they broke apart.

"Come on." the female voice said and left the room. Kisho and Yuri glanced at the closet with a sad expression before following the strangers out of the room and out of the house. Haku waited for a second before opening the closet and stepping out with Yoshi still in her arms. Yoshi took a moment to look for his parents before starting to cry. After a moment Haku cried too. Kisho and Yuri had said goodbye and they left Yoshi for Haku to take care of.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Yoshi cried and Haku comforted him the best she could. She had just lost another family.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N: **i hope you liked it. Again if you have a title for this chapter tell me because i am completly clueless on what it should be called. PLEASE REVIEW!! i'll return the favor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I hope you like the story so far. i'm trying to making it my own story without getting to far away from the original Naruto. i'll upload maybe every two days or so until school starts again. after that i'll upload when ever i have time. well enjoy the story...

**I, FOXYGIRL0413, DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**WARNING--BEWARE OF OCC AND GRAMMER MISTAKES**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou**

**3**

"Monster!" someone shouted and the twelve year old turned stopped and turned around to glare at the middle aged ninja. He was about to kill him when his siblings knocked the man unconscious.

"Temari, Kankuru don't interfere again or I'll kill you." the red head said and turned back around to walk away. He didn't like be hated and he didn't like how his own siblings feared him. But if they were going to fear him he'd give them something to fear. If they wanted to hate him he'd give them something to hate. And if they wanted a monster he'd give them a monster. It's not what he wanted it's what they wanted.

"Gaara!" his siblings shouted in unison and ran catch up with them. Gaara stopped for a brief second before walking again.

"Gaara we have a mission." Kankuru told him, is face paint hiding his expression.

"Let's go." Gaara said, still walking forward. Then he stopped and turned around to glare at his siblings, "Don't get in my way." he said and started walked towards the village gates. Kankuru and Temari took a moment to process what he just said before following their little brother out of the village.

**Later that day**

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" the man screamed as Gaara's sand encased him. On the side Temari winced with fear. Gaara ignored the man and followed through with his jutsu,

"Sabaku sousou." Gaara said quietly and closed his fist. The sand that encased the man crushed him ans on the outside blood splashed from the sand indicating that the man was now dead.

"Let's go." Gaara ordered, not affected by the death he just caused. Temari and Kankuru nodded to each other before starting the real mission.

"We're sorry Gaara." Temari said causing Gaara to stop and looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Gaara asked quietly. Unfortunately for Gaara the sorry wasn't for their fear they showed him,

"We were ordered to kill you." Kankuru said and Gaara's face once again become emotionless. The gourde on his back started to leak out scaring his siblings so much that they started to back up.

"But we can't Gaara." the sand stopped and he listened to Temari, "Your our brother even if there's a monster in you." she continued and the sand started to go back in the gourde. "Gaara run. Run away from the village, we'll tell them that we killed you." Temari told him and Gaara nodded before turning to walk away.

"GAARA!" Kankuru shouted and the red head turned around to face them once more, "Be careful." Kankuru said and Gaara nodded,

"Thank you." he whispered quietly and walked away from the people he thought hated him. He walked away from the village that feared him. And he walked away from those that saw him as a monster.

**Later that night with Kankuru and Temari**

"Did you kill him?" the Kazekage asked, referring to his own son,

"Yes Kazekage-sama." Kankuru and Temari said together and they heard faint chuckles from the Kazekage.

"Excellent. Leave for now. You of course will we rewarded." Kazekage told them and they nodded before leaving the man who ordered them to kill their brother and his son.

**With Gaara**

He had left the dessert only moments ago with his throat burning and yelling for water. Finally he came to a village called Konoha. The guards were going to stop him but saw how exhausted he was so they let him pass after a quick body search. When he was finally in the village he made his way to the nearest food stand. He was still searching for one when he heard shouting.

"Monster! Go and die!" they shouted and at first Gaara thought they were talking to him but when he turned he saw a blonde boy his age getting attacked. Gaara could feel his chakra and knew that this boy could probably kill them if he wanted to but instead he just took the abuse. Now screaming in pain or crying he just winced when they hit him.

"Hey." Gaara said so quietly that it was amazing that the boys heard him. They looked up at him and glared,

"What the hell do you want!? Mind your own business." they said and went back to attacking the boy.

"Stop or I'll kill you." Gaara said and the boys looked at him, about to say something but then they saw the look on his face.

"This is boring anyway. Come one Zen." one boy said and they the other one, Zen, nodded his head before they both ran off.

"Hey thanks!" the blonde haired boy said with a goofy smile on his face. Gaara thought this boy was strange.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Gaara asked, curiosity clearly shown on his face.

"Because that will just give them another reason to hate me." the blonde said, "So what's your name and what brings you to Konoha?" he asked

"Shouldn't you give your name first?" Gaara asked, he couldn't help but have manners, he was after all the Kazekage's son.

"Right. I'm Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage!" Naruto said, the same smile still plastered on his face.

"I'm Gaara." he told the boy

"And your in Konoha because..." Naruto said, silently telling him to explain his reasons,

"My siblings were ordered to kill me." Gaara told him and the smile fell, "They couldn't do it and told me to run." he finished and Naruto nodded,

"How many times were people ordered to kill you?" Naruto asked, curiosity getting the better of him,

"Seventy-eight times including this time." he told Naruto, trying to stay emotionless. Naruto nodded,

"Thirty-two attempts, and in the last year thirty-seven near death experiences. I think I only died twice." Naruto told him and Gaara looked at him in bewilderment

"How could you die twice and still be here?" he asked

"I came back." Naruto simply told him and then heard his own stomach growl, "I'm starving! Come one I'll take you to my favorite place." Naruto said and the smile appeared on his face once more. They didn't know it yet but they had just became each others first friend.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N: **hoped you liked it! i'll have chapter four up soon. please review because if you don't how will i know you like it or not?


	4. Chapter 4

**Please enjoy the chapter**

**FOXYGIRL0413 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO BUT SHE WISHES SHE DID**

**WARNING: watch out of OCC and grammer mistakes. **

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou**

**4**

Haku stayed at the home of her second family, tending to Yoshi and making sure she kept up her ninja training. It was hard to care for a three year old when you yourself are only eleven.

"Yoshi come on it's time for dinner." Haku said and the little boy came into the house and sat at the table. He hadn't said a word since his mother and father were taken and that was over two weeks ago. Haku was sad to but she learned to bottle her feelings up, she want Yoshi to think she was strong.

"Here you go. Eat it all up." Haku said in a motherly voice and Yoshi only nodded before eating his food. Haku sighed and left the kitchen, not feeling to hungry. She couldn't continue to care for this boy, she loved him as if he was truly her brother but she couldn't raise him. She took a few moments to think but finally she decided.

"Yoshi come on we're going out." Haku yelled and then waited patiently as Yoshi finished his meal and found his shoes and coat.

"Okay come on." she said and took his hand before they walked out the door. After a half hour of walking Haku and Yoshi finally reached a destination. It was the house of Kisho's and Yuri's friends. Haku hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer. Finally a young woman came to the door carrying a small child about Yoshi's age,

"Haku what are you doing here and where are Kisho and Yuri?" the woman asked,

"Sanako ANBU from their villages came and took them away about two weeks ago." Haku told her, her voice cracking and her eyes burning to shed tears. Yoshi had already started to cry,

"Oh dear, come in." she said and Yoshi walked in, closely followed by Haku.

"They left me to care for Yoshi but I just can't." Haku told her as she lead them through her house.

"Mamoru!" Sanako shouted and a second later a tall brown haired man came into the room,

"Haku! Yoshi! What a surprise." he said, putting a goofy smile on his face. But when Sanako explained what happened it quickly faded away,

"Please take care of Yoshi. I can't." Haku pleaded and the young married couple looked at each other as if having a silent conversation.

"Of course we can take him." Sanako said after a minute,

"Yeah! Kisho and Yuri were like family." Mamoru said and a small smile appeared on Haku's face.

"Thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Haku said and the two laughed,

"Not a problem." Sanako said and held out a hand for Yoshi. Yoshi's small hand took the bigger one and allowed the woman to lead him out of the room.

"I'll visit if I get the chance." Haku told Mamoru as she got up to leave.

"Of course. Bye Haku and be careful." he said and she nodded before leaving the home.

**In Konoha with Gaara and Naruto**

"Demon!" a man yelled,

"Demon lover!" another yelled. Gaara wanted to kill them but Naruto stopped him.

"Let it go." Naruto said flashing in a foxy grin. Gaara took a deep breath and aloud his anger to fade. It had already been two weeks since Naruto and Gaara meet and they were already very close friends.

"Naruto the Hokage wishes to see you and your friend." an ANBU who suddenly appeared out of no where said. All Naruto did was nod before headed towards the Hokage's office, Gaara following close behind.

A few minutes later finds the two friends in front of the third Hokage. Gaara felt a bit nervous not knowing why he was even here. Naruto however was smiling his goofy smile, hiding any emotion he might have.

"Naruto are you going to introduce me to your friend?" the old man said and Naruto nodded stupidly,

"Old man this is Gaara, Gaara this is old man Hokage." Naruto said and Gaara was a little shocked he referred to the leader of his village in such a way.

"I see. Gaara do you mind telling me the reason you in Konoha?" the Hokage asked but Gaara didn't answer.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Hokage asked but still Gaara remained silent. Finally, and to Gaara's relief, Naruto cut in,

"Come old man don't hassle him. Lets just say his old village treated him like I'm treated here." Naruto told him and the Hokage nodded, sad that he has to do this,

"I'm sorry Gaara but I can't allow you to stay in Konoha." Naruto went wide eye and Gaara stayed emotionless, "If I had my way I would let you stay but the council voted against it." he informed them, "I'm terribly sorry." he said once again,

"Yeah right!" Naruto yelled, now standing on top of his chair, "If you were sorry you could have gotten that stupid council to change their mind!" Naruto yell right before falling off his chair. A moment later Naruto stood up and grabbed Gaara's arm right before dragging him out of them room. Once out of the room Naruto started yelling again,

"If that want you out I'm coming with you." Gaara was about to protest when Naruto stopped him, "Your my first real friend Gaara, and I'm not gonna let that stupid council throw you out without a friend with you." Naruto said and for the first time Gaara smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Naruto cheered, "Now come on let's go pack!" Naruto then proceded to drag Gaara back to his apartment.

**Later that night in Konoha**

Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, was walking home from a long day of training. Her sensei was nice but worked her and her teammates till they could barely stand. She sighed as she looked up at the moon and readied herself to be yelled out. She was suppose to be home an hour ago but she couldn't work up enough courage to tell Kurenai, her sensei. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground by and orange blur.

"Oh sorry!" they said and helped her up, Hinata was already blushing but her face went bright red when she noticed who it was the knocked her down,

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered and Naruto opened his eyes and grinned,

"Oh hi Hinata!" Naruto said with his goofy smile, "Are you sick? Your face is all red." Naruto said and felt her forehead. With a small squeak Hinata fainted in Naruto's arms, "Hinata?" Naruto said and started to shake her before Gaara told him to stop.

"Naruto just set her down and gently try to wake her." Gaara told him and Naruto did what he said. Moments later Hinata opened her eyes to find to curious boys looking down at her. Once again her face heated up.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Naruto asked,

"I-I'm Fine N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said and proceeded to tap her two index fingers together, an old habit that was very hard to break. "W-What are y-you doing out so l-late?" Hinata managed to asked and this caused Naruto to grin,

"I'm going away for a while." He told Hinata in a hushed voice,

"Naruto." Gaara said, getting impatient and wanting to leave.

"Hinata this is Gaara, I'm leaving with him." Naruto told her, his voice suddenly becoming serious.

"W-why?" Hinata asked, her eyes stinging from the unshed tears,

"They don't want Gaara here and I'm not going to let him face the world by himself. Besides no one wants me here anyway." he said, his voice becoming sadder every second,

"I-I want y-you here N-Naruto-kun." Hinata suddenly said, gaining not only the blonde's attention but also the red heads.

"Hinata I promise I'll come back. And I never break a promise." Naruto told her, a foxy grin appearing on his face.

"Good luck." she said, managing to not stutter. Then before she even knew what she was doing she kissed Naruto on the cheek. As soon as she realized this she let out a small squeak and fainted once again. Naruto brought his hand to his cheek and unknowingly smiled before picking up Hinata,

"Let's drop her off at her house, then we'll leave." Naruto told his friend and the two walked Hinata to her clan's home. Naruto gently laid her down at the gate and alerted the guard so he knew she was there. They then quickly ran away and left Konoha. Little did they know some one was watching.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N:** hope you enjoyed the chapter. this is a double upload meaning chapter five will be uploaded right after this. i'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed the story. And those who out me or the story on his or her favorites. And those or put the story under the story alert thingy. THANK YOU!! anyways please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**WARNING: please excuse the OOC and the grammer mistakes.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou**

**5**

Haku sat at the bridges edge, wondering what she was going to do. It's been three days since she left Yoshi and departed from the village that hated her. All she knew was that she had no where to go.

"What are you doing?" a voice said and Haku turned to see a blonde haired boy and a red headed boy.

"I'm sitting and looking at the water." Haku answered politely and the blonde haired boy nodded.

"Can we join you?" the blonde haired boy asked after a moment and Haku shrugged her shoulders. The two boys then sat next to her,

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my friend Gaara." the blonde haired boy said,

"I am Haku." she told them and they both nodded, then they started to shiver.

"Why are you sitting out here in the cold anyway?" Naruto asked and the brown haired girl waited a moment before answering,

"I have no where to go." she said quietly, willing herself no to cry. The boys looked at each other and it seemed as if they were conversing with nothing but their eyes.

"You could come with us." Gaara said quietly and the girl looked up at them in confusion,

"What do you mean?" she asked and a goofy smile appeared on Naruto's face, making his 'whisker' birthmarks show up even more.

"We have no where to go either. So we are traveling, getting stronger, and pretty soon we'll be able to go on missions to get money." Naruto told her, "Do you know how to fight?" he added as an after thought. Haku only smiled politely before telling them to watch the water. She moved her hand and the water followed. She then lifted her hand up just a bit and a bubble of water formed before coming up to their eye level.

"WOW!" Naruto shouted, "Gaara! She controls water like you do sand." Naruto told his friend and Gaara only nodded. Haku then let the water fall back into the river,

"The people I was staying with taught me a bit of ninjutsu and taijutsu. I also now some medical jutsus." she told the boys and they nodded,

"Great!" Naruto shouted with glee, "So you wanna come with us?" he asked and this time Haku only nodded.

**The same time in Konoha**

The third Hokage sat at his desk and sighed, he should've seen this coming.

"Hokage-sama!" a shout came from the other side of the door, "Hyuuga Hinata is here to see you." the voice said after a moments pause. The old man sighed once more before answer,

"Let her in." he told the voice and a few moments later the young Hyuuga heiress walked in the door.

"Hello Hinata." the Hokage said, catching the Hyuuga off guard causing her to squeak.

"G-good afternoon H-Hokage-same." Hinata stuttered like usually causing the old man to chuckle at her cute shyness,

"What's brought you here today?" he asked expecting an answer, but the young heiress only hesitated a little, "What's wrong?" the old man asked once more, his voice a little more commanding.

"I-I s-saw N-N-Naruto-kun the n-night he l-left." Hinata said, her stutter worse than ever. However she continued, "H-He was w-with t-the boy n-named G-Gaara. He s-said t-that n-no one w-wanted h-him here a-and n-no one w-wanted Gaara h-ere." she told him taking a whole five minutes just to get that much out.

"Thank you for this information Hinata." the Hokage said and expected the young Hyuuga to leave but she didn't. "There's more?" he asked and she nodded before continuing,

"H-He p-promised me h-he'd be b-back." she told him and the Hokage smiled,

"I'm sure he will. Is that all?" she nodded, "Then I will see you later Hinata." he said and she nodded slowly before quickly making her way out of the office and out of the Hokage's tower.

**The next day with Naruto, Haku, and Gaara**

"So why don't you guys have anywhere to go?" Haku asked. It was a question she's been itching to asked but felt that it might be rude. But curiosity got the better of her. Naruto explained first.

"Twelve years ago a demon fox called Kyuubi attacked my home village. It could not get killed so instead they sealed it away in a new born baby. That baby was me." Haku gasped silently but Gaara made no reaction, he had already known since Naruto had told him. Naruto then continued, "The forth Hokage, the Yondaime, wanted the village to see me as a hero but instead they saw me as the demon itself. I know only two people in that village who treated me like a human. I have died twice only to be revived. I have been to the hospital more times then I can count. And I can't even count the assignation attempts on both my hands." Haku looked at him with sad eyes and before she knew it she had hugged him,

"Your not a monster." she told him and he nodded before putting a smile on his face and hiding his emotions.

"What about you Gaara?" Haku asked and Gaara sighed, knowing this would happen sooner or later.

"Like Naruto, I too hold a demon in me called Shukaku . But unlike Naruto, mine wasn't sealed in my to save the village, it was sealed in me cause they thought they could use me as a weapon." Haku again gasped quietly, "I wasn't even born yet when they sealed Shukaku in me and because of that I killed my mother when she gave birth to me." he ignored the sad eyes watching him, "As I grew older my father, the Kazekage, began to see me as a threat. He began to fear me. Every assassin sent to kill me was killed by me. Soon even my own siblings came to fear me."

"I'm sorry Gaara." Haku interrupted. Gaara ignored her and continued,

"A few weeks ago I was one a mission with my brother and sister. Once we were done my siblings told me what they were ordered to do." he paused for a moment before continuing, "They were ordered to kill me. They said they couldn't do it and told me to run." Gaara finished and like she did for Naruto, Haku hugged Gaara. Gaara was caught off guard, no one ever hugged him.

"Your not a monster either." she whispered in his ear and he found himself smiling a very small smile. After a moment or two they stopped hugging and continued to walk forward.

"So Haku we told you our reasons. Why do you have no where to go?" Naruto asked and Haku sighed just like Gaara had. She couldn't hide the past, not when they told her theirs.

"A few months ago I found out about my control of water. I thought I was cool, then I showed my parents. My mother screamed and told me to go to my room. I heard them yelling about some clan my mother was in and how she never thought it would pass to me. When everything go quiet I came out of my room and found that my mother was dead and my father killed her." she paused and let a few tears run down her cheeks. Naruto rubbed her on her back to help her calm down,

"My father came charging after me," she continued, "And I blacked out. When I came to my father was dead, I had killed him and I don't even remember." both Gaara and Naruto gasped mentally, "I was always picked on and called a monster and when they found my parents dead it got worse. Then Kisho found me. He brought me home to his wife Yuri and his son Yoshi. I stayed with them for a few months and they became my second family. They taught me what I know. Then ANBU came and I found out that they were missing-nin. Not bad ones, they only ran away to be with one another since their villages were enemies." a few more tears leaked from her eyes, "They left me their son Yoshi and the ANBU took them and by now their dead. I took care of Yoshi for a few days but four days ago I left him with friends of his parents." she finished and like they had done for her each gave her a small hug.

**Elsewhere**

The man that was watching the two boys was now reporting back to their leader. He belonged to Akastuki.

"Leader-sama." the man said, revealing his red eyes,

"What information do you bring Itachi?" the leader asked, his face hidden from view,

"The container of the Kyuubi and the container of Shukaku left Konoha four days ago. I continued to follow and yesterday they seemed to be joined by a girl who I have found to be from a mist clan that has long been wiped out." Itachi told him and the leader nodded with satisfaction,

"Keep tabs on them." was all the leader said before dismissing Itachi. Itachi left and went back to Konoha where he was to inform the Hokage.

An hour later Uchiha Itachi was standing in front of the Hokage and another old man with long spiky white hair.

"Are you sure?" the white haired man asked and Itachi nodded. He had been a spy since he was about sixteen. After the murder of the Uchiha clan that was blamed one him he has been a spy in the Akastuki group.

"Yes Jiraiya. They have delayed finding all of the tailed beasts for the time being." Itachi informed him,

"And what about Naruto?" the Hokage asked,

"He left the village with the boy named Gaara. Just yesterday they met a girl named Haku. The girl is supposedly from a clan in the hidden mist that has long been wiped out." Itachi told them and they nodded,

"Please keep me informed on them and Akastuki." the Hokage said. Itachi was about to go when he turned back around,

"How is Sasuke?" he asked, referring to his little brother and the only one other survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"He graduated and was named the number one rookie of the year. He isn't above the rank of genin and he is still trying to get strong so that he can kill you." the Hokage told him and Itachi nodded.

"You know you could just allow us to tell him the truth." Jiraiya, the toad sage, said but Itachi shook his head,

"He doesn't need to know who really destroyed our clan." he then left the two men in the room and returned to his hideout. Soon after his arrival he fell asleep.

**That night with Naruto, Haku, and Gaara**

The three sat by the warm fire and all three felt more then exhausted. Naruto yawned before speaking.

"I'll take the first (yawn) watch." he said and the other two were too tired to complain a minute passed and soon the two were asleep. Naruto looked at his two friends and smiled. They would get strong together.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N: **okay i hope you're enjoying the story so far. i'll upload again either tomorrow or the next day or the next day. probably before the week ends. i'm sorry the chapters are so short i'll try to make them longer in the future but please bare with me this is my first fanfiction. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Three Years Later

**A/N: **like i promised i got up before the end of the week, and yes i count friday as the end of the week. hope you enjoy the chapter.

**I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN NARUTO (**

**WARNING- i don't really have to repeat myself do i?**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou**

**6**

**Three Years Later**

**Konoha**

All seemed peaceful in the village of Konoha, but that was on;y to cover up the fact that war was coming. Almost three years ago Orochimaru attacked along with the sand-nin during the Chunnin Exams. Orochimaru managed to put a curse mark on Sasuke Uchiha the village's supposed elite and he managed to kill the Hokage. About a month later he left, seeking out Orochimaru. Many tried to stop him including his team mates Haruna Sakura and Tanaka Konin. Even the newly made chunnin Nara Shikamaru tried to stop him and he didn't even like the guy. They didn't stop him and he left. The village was able to make a treaty between their selves and the sand since they found out Orochimaru was impersonating the Kazekage. Now the cloud and sound villages were after them and a few missing-nin that teamed up with them. The village was going to go down unless they had some help.

"Ask some one else." Jiraiya told the blonde female Hokage.

"They are supposedly the best." she told him and called for a small group of ANBU.

"Tsunada they could be enemies for all you know." Jiraiya told his former teammate when the ANBU arrived

"We'll have to take that chance." she then turned to the ANBU, "Find the three called Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou." she ordered and they nodded. Nobody knew their real names, and no body knew who they really were. They had appeared about two years ago and appeared undefeated. Although the countless reports all say they are not older then fifteen most don't believe that that is possible.

"Fine have it you way." Jiraiya said before he jumped out of the window only to land softly on the ground below. Since the third Hokage was killed by that bastard Orochimaru, only two knew the identities of the three previously named. One was him and the other was Uchiha Itachi.

**Elsewhere**

Three figures ran through the trees at an extremely high pace. They were on a mission to capture three missing-nin. Supposedly A-class ninja from the village hidden in the grass.

"How far ahead were they!?" the second tallest shouted from the front of the trio,

"About five miles I think. We should catch up to them soon." the shortest one said in a soft female voice. And true to her word about ten minutes later they could see them right a head,

"Gaara go left! Naruto go right! I'll get them from behind!" the girl shouted and the two said ninja followed her directions.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted and suddenly there were five Naruto's all charging towards the missing-nin,

"What the..." was all the one missing-nin could say before all Naruto clones punched him. The ninja wasn't finished yet but he did fall through the trees, all the way to the forest floor. Naruto followed,

"SABAKU SOUSOU." sand came out of Gaara's gourd and wrapped itself around the second ninja's left leg. The ninja screamed in pain before falling through the trees, follow his comrade.

"We need them alive." the girl's voice said and Gaara nodded before disappearing to follow his prey. The third and final missing-nin kept looking around, trying to find the attacker.

"Come out!" he shouted trying to hide the panic in his voice. All he got was a small giggle that sounded like he came from everywhere at once. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder he looked and his eyes opened in panic. There embedded in his shoulder was a senbon needle.

"Don't worry you village wants you alive." the voice said again as another sharp pain appeared not only in his next put also two in each leg. More senbon needles. Finally the owner of the voice appeared. The missing-nin looked up to see a very beautiful woman in front of him.

"Those needles have a poison that will make you go numb in about five seconds." she spoke in a soft voice that only seemed to make her seem more beautiful. Five seconds later the man couldn't move just like the woman had said.

"That was fun." Naruto appeared next to the woman, carrying an unconscious ninja on his shoulder.

"I thought it was rather boring." Gaara appeared on the other side of her, his sand carrying the man for him.

"What do you think Haku?" Naruto asked and the said woman smiled,

"It was good exercise." she simply said and Naruto picked up Haku's victim. Haku then thanked him and spoke once more, "Lets return them so we can get paid." she said and both Naruto and Gaara nodded before starting their way back to the stone village.

**The village hidden in the grass**

"Thank you." the ANBU leader said as they took the three captive ninjas,

"No problem." Naruto told him, a fox like smile plastered on his face.

"Our pay?" Gaara said and the ANBU leader nodded before reaching into his weapon pouch.

"Will you please tell us your names?" the ANBU leader asked as he handed Haku the money. All three shook their heads,

"If you know our names you will put it into the bingo book. If you saw our faces then our enemies will find us." Haku told the man and put the money away,

"Just call us like you have been doing." Gaara said, his voice quiet but demanding,

"Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou." Naruto said before the three walked away. It took only a minute or two for the trio to be out of the ANBU's sight. Once they were Naruto sighed and took the fox mask off his face and the hood off his golden spiky hair.

"I really hate it when they try to ask who we are." Naruto said and stuff the things in the backpack on his back.

"Their curious." Haku said and dropped the henge so the blonde hair she had turned back into her usual brown. "It's annoying but wouldn't you want to know who was working for you?" she asked and Naruto sighed once again,

"Just get used to it." Gaara said and pulled the cloth down that was covering his mouth and nose. He could have worn a mask like Naruto but he didn't want to cover the tattoo on his forehead that read _Love_. Naruto just huffed,

"What ever." he said, "Lets go get something to eat." the trio then headed in the direction of the nearest store. They needed food and supplies since they were running out.

**With the ANBU**

"We have information that they took up a job in the Grass Village. They will probably be there." an ANBU told the group leader.

"Then we're heading to the village hidden in the grass." the leader spoke and the group made their way to the village.

**Later that night with the trio**

Naruto took the first watch as usual while his friend slept. It was quiet and though most would think that's a good thing, Naruto knew better. Being quiet was one thing that every ninja knew how to do. He sighed at the silence and took out a scroll and a pen, still keeping his guard up he began to write.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I hope everything in Konoha is going well, Gaara and I have been doing jobs in different countries and villages. We just got down one in the Grass village, it was fairly easy. Haku, our third member who I told you about in previous letters, has been worried about Konoha recently and I can't help but feel the same way. We have been hearing rumors about a war between Konoha and the cloud village, I just hope it's just a rumor. Not only that but we have also been hearing that Orochimaru has been killed by none other then that traitor Sasuke Uchiha. It's been said that he too might return to the village and if he is I know he will be welcomed with open arms. So many things have happened since I've been gone and I can only hope that your not in danger. Please be careful because you know better than I the dangers that are to come. If the Uchiha does come back remember to keep your distance. It will never be proven that he isn't a traitor. We'll be traveling for a little while too so I will not be able to write as often. I still hold true to my promise I made three years ago. I will return some day. _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Uzumaki Naruto A.K.A Kitsune_

_P.S I don't think I have to remind you to hide this letter after you read it. You are one of the only people who know who we truly are and I trust you to hide this secret. _

Naruto sealed the scroll and summoned a small fox demon. The fox demon took the scroll and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**"I didn't teach you that so you could send things to you girlfriend." **the Kyuubi said. Naruto sighed he hadn't heard the Kyuubi in over a year and when he sends something to Hinata he suddenly appears.

_"Shut up she's not my girlfriend" _Naruto said and all he heard was the Kyuubi laugh,

**"Kit she's always on your mind." **He chuckled and Naruto sighed,

"Just because I like her doesn't mean she's my girlfriend." Naruto muttered out loud without thinking only causing the Kyuubi to laugh even harder. Suddenly he stopped right when Naruto felt a unfamiliar presence.

"Stop hiding and come out!" he shouted and several Konoha ANBU came out. Naruto mutter something incoherent and woke Gaara and Haku.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked earning a slap in the head by Gaara who was always in a bad mood when woken up.

"We are looking for Kaze, Kitsune, and Aizou. They were spotted in this area." the leader of the group said and all three sighed,

"What's you business with them?" Haku asked, her voice quiet but demanding,

"I don't see where that is you business." one ANBU said only to be quieted by the leader.

"If you tell us we'll show you where they are." Gaara said while he glared at the men wearing masks.

"Yeah we know them pretty well." Naruto said, his same goofy grin on his face. It was always there when facing an enemy because they always underestimate him because of it.

"Because of recent events the Hokage has requested their help." the leader said and the three nodded before looking at each other. Over the years they learned to communicate through the eyes, they knew each other like the back of their own hand.

"Well then bring us to Konoha." Naruto said and even though their faces were covered the trio knew they looked confused.

"What do you mean!?" the one who had spoken earlier shouted only to be once again silenced. The three looked at each other once again before nodding. Naruto took out his mask and put it on to show the ANBU. Gaara raised the cloth hanging around his neck so that it covered his nose and mouth. Finally Haku changed her hair to blonde and smiled at the ANBU.

"We are Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou you idiots."

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N: **okay i was like running on no sleep wheni wrote this so please excuse the suckyness it might have. also i know everyone has been asking for longer chapters and i'll tell you guys now that the next chapter is longer then the rest. Thanks to everyone that's reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**MUCH TO MY DISLIKING I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

**A/N: **I got a review asking about the three years that i just kind of skipped over. i don't really like going through everything that amde them stronge but if you want i will write a side stroy and explain mostly everything that happens between the three and their training. Also i got one asking why they chose to show their identies to the ANBU when they were trying to conceal who they really were. i don't exactly have an answer for that i just couldn't think of any other way for the ANBU to find the three. I'm going to repeat myself--THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION so of course it's not going to be brilliant. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou**

**7**

**In Konoha with Hyuuga Hinata**

Hinata was in her room when the fox appeared, startlingly her. She knew it was Naruto but it had appeared so fast. She took the scroll from the fox's mouth and gently scratched behind the fox's ear has a thanking. The fox began to purr softly causing Hinata to laugh. Over the years her short hair had grown longer so know it hung down to her lower back. She had gotten stronger so that she would not disappoint Naruto when he would return. She had long grown out of her stutter but her blush always came back when she was embarrassed. All in all she grew to be a very beautiful young ninja and many guys, civilian and ninja, tried to ask for a date but she had refused. Only Kiba still tried. As soon as she stopped scratching the fox it bowed and disappeared leaving behind a cloud of smoke. Hinata giggled a bit at the fox's behavior before laying on her bed and reading the letter. She had just finished when there was a knock on the door and her cousin's voice yelled through the door.

"Hinata I have just heard news that may interest you." he said and Hinata hid the letter before going to the door.

"What news Neji?" she asked, he voice still quiet like it used to be,

"I heard that Lady Tsunada sent ANBU out to retrieve Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou." Hinata kept herself from seeming excited,

"Why?" she asked, curiosity showing in her face and voice,

"She wants them to be here for the recent rumors that have appear. She is afraid that something might happened. Not only that but early this morning that traitor Uchiha came back." Hinata gasped at the news. It seemed that what Naruto had thought was right.

"Is is going to be punished?" Hinata asked and Neji slowly nodded,

"But not as much as he should be. He's getting a month probation." Hinata then thanked her cousin for the information and went back into her room.

"Naruto is coming home." she whispered to herself before letting out a small giggle and rereading the letter he sent her and over again. She could care less about what happened with Sasuke.

**With the trio**

The three friends slowly packed away everything that was at the camp site. They had agreed to go to Konoha to help only because it was Naruto's home village.

"Hurry up!" an ANBU shouted, getting annoyed at how slow they were truly going. Naruto only laughed.

"Don't yell at us if you want our help." Gaara said in a commanding voice, making several ANBU wince behind their masks.

"Be nice." Haku told him and he sighed before going back to storing the food in his backpack.

"So who is this new Hokage?" Naruto asked, still sad to hear that the old man during the Chunnin Exams. For a little while Haku and Gaara had to watch him so he wouldn't go and get revenge.

"Lady Tsunada. The third member of the legendary Sennin and the granddaughter of the first Hokage." the leader of the ANBU told them and they nodded.

"She's the best medical ninja around. I told you that a while ago." Haku sighed and the ninja nodded.

"I accept her as the Hokage." Naruto suddenly said and all the ANBU looked at him,

"Why does she need your acceptance?" an ANBU asked and Naruto sighed, they really didn't remember him.

"No reason." he said and finished packing his things, "Let's go!" he shouted and his two friends nodded and lifted up their bags.

"Lead the way." Haku said and the ANBU leader nodded before him and his group took off in the trees. The three looked at each other before following, keeping the speed equal to the ANBU. They didn't want to show off just yet.

**"Are** **you excited?" **the Kyuubi suddenly asked, **"You get to see all those people who hated you." **

_"May I remind you they hated me because of you." _Naruto said to the fox,

**"You should have just killed them all those years ago." **the fox demon said causing Naruto to cringe,

_"My father was the Yondaime I will not kill the people he died to protect." _Naruto told the Kyuubi,

**"And you think he would want them to live if he saw them act like they had?"** the Kyuubi asked. **"I knew your father Kit, and believe me he wouldn't have let those that attacked you live." **what the Kyuubi said caught Naruto's attention,

_"What do you mean you knew my father?" _he got no answer. He sighed, the Kyuubi was starting to ignore him once again. "Stupid fox." he muttered

"What's wrong?" Gaara said when he saw him mutter under his breath.

"Fuzzy is ignoring me." Naruto told him and this got the the fox demon's attention,

**"Don't call me fuzzy!" **he yelled but Naruto ignored him just to get revenge. Gaara and Haku both saw him chuckle.

"Naruto are you going to be alright going back?" Haku whispered under her breath so the ANBU wouldn't hear her,

"I'll be fine. I was planning on going back anyway, just not this soon." Naruto told them and they nodded. Haku then let out a giggle,

"You just want to see Hinata." she said causing Naruto to blush several shades of red,

"Shut up." Naruto muttered making Haku smile and Gaara smirk at his friends shyness. Three years ago Naruto hugged her and only thought of her as a friend. A year away from Konoha Naruto realized that he missed her, he missed her a lot more then he thought he should. Naturally he asked Haku what it meant and that only made Haku question her friends intelligence. Finally Haku told him what it meant and Naruto spent several weeks questioning it before finally deciding that he really did like Hyuuga Hinata.

**Three days later, Konoha**

The three stood at the Konoha gates, wearing their disguises. Naruto looked around slowly wondering how much really changed in the three years he's been gone.

"Kitsune this way." the ANBU leader said, thinking that the blonde was the leader of the group. Naruto and his friends nodded before following the masked person.

Several minutes later the three were standing in front of the blonde Hokage known as Lady Tsunada.

"This is Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou? The team that is undefeated?" Tsunada said, "They're nothing but a bunch of brats." Naruto tensed,

"Age doesn't matter." Haku said causing the woman to look at her. She was about to say something when someone burst through the window.

"NARUTO!" it was none other then Jiraiya. Naruto groaned at the site of his old teacher, he was hoping he wouldn't see him again. Last year Naruto had caught him peeking into a woman's bath house and for some reason Jiraiya felt that he needed to teach the young blonde ninja,

"Ero-sennin can't say I'm glad to see you." Naruto said causing the Hokage to burst out laughing at the man's nickname. (A/N: come on i just had to have Jiraiya be his teacher at some point!)

"I told you to stop calling me that." Jiraiya said with a deathly calm voice. Naruto ignored it.

"Wait Uzumaki Naruto?" Tsunada asked after she was done laughing at the nick name. Naruto nodded before taking off his mask,

"Uzumaki Naruto son of the Yondaime and container for the Kyuubi." Naruto said and several jaws dropped,

"You do realize you listed as a missing-nin?" Tsunada said and Naruto laughed,

"And you do realize that I can't exactly be a missing-nin since I never actually became a ninja of Konoha." he said and this caused Tsunada to once again look through her files before sighing,

"It is stated that you failed your graduation exam three times and never passed before leaving the village. It also states that the third Hokage kept tabs on you before he died." she told the three and handed Naruto the file,

"So that's how you found me Ero-sennin." Naruto muttered and Jiraiya hit him on the back of the head,

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" he shouted at the blonde ninja who only grinned at him. But the grin soon disappeared and Naruto put on a serious face in a blink of an eye.

"We understand that you want us around because of the rumors." Naruto began

"We too have heard about the cloud ninja and the war they want to start." Haku followed,

"And I'm guessing that having the Uchiha show up right now could only make you more worried." Gaara finished and several jaws dropped once again at the information they held.

"How the hell do you know all that?" Tsunada asked, dropping her Hokage act,

"We travel all over, so we pick some information up every once in a while. We've also heard that the cloud are joining up with the remainder of the sound and a few other villages." Naruto told her and the other ninja in the room.

"No how much are you willing to pay?" Gaara asked causing Haku to hit him on the back of his head, "What was that for?" he asked,

"Show _some _respect." she hissed causing both Gaara and Naruto to sigh. Haku always loved manners and was sure to follow them at all times.

"Sorry for my rudeness." Gaara muttered, "How much will we be expecting for our services towards Konoha?"

"I think that depends on if there really is a war. If nothing happens I'd say four hundred for making you come all the way here. If a war does break lose and you do not die I'd round it up to be three thousand." the three nodded before creating a small huddle and discussing their options. Several moments later the three emerged from the huddle and turned to face the young Hokage.

"We accept." Haku said politely, "And I am to assume we will have a place to stay?" she said causing Tsunada to smile and nod,

"You will stay at the nicest hotel Konoha has to offer," Tsunada told them, "Sakura will show you." Naruto frowned at the name, Sakura was just like everyone else in the village, she feared him because her father said he was dangerous.

"You wanted to see me Lady Tsunada?" the tall pink haired girl came into the room. Naruto knew exactly who it was,

"Yes Sakura please escort these three to the hotel." Sakura nodded before turning towards the three. Her eyes opened in surprise, she didn't recognized Naruto but she did see who handsome he had become in the three years.

_"Wow. They could even be as hot as Sasuke." _Sakura thought before shaking her head free of such thoughts, "Um, follow me." she said before walking out the door, the three following close behind.

"What's with her?" Haku asked after seeing the frown on both Gaara's face and Naruto's.

"Let's just say she wasn't my biggest fan." Naruto told her. The three kept away from Sakura but close enough to know where she was going. As they walked Haku began to notice the stares both Gaara and Naruto were getting from the majority of the female population.

"Why are they staring at us?" Gaara asked in a hush tone, Haku remained silent,

"I don't know. Maybe they think we look weird." Naruto told him causing Haku to laugh. They were strong and smart when it came to fighting. But her friends were oblivious to the fact that they were hot and that girls liked them.

"Um here we are." Sakura suddenly said, snapping Haku out of her thoughts. The three nodded before entering the hotel and heading to their rooms.

**Gaara and Naruto's hotel room**

The trio sat at the table in their room with nothing to do. Until the war actually began the three could do what ever they wanted. But for the last three years all their free time was used for training and resting. Other then that they usually were on a mission.

"You know what I don't get?" Gaara suddenly said and the others looked at him with questioning looked, "They don't seem to recognize Naruto but how many blonde haired ninjas with whisker birthmarks do they know?" Haku nodded and Naruto just completely laughed,

"They don't recognize me because they don't want to remember me. Once they hear I'm back they're going to try to kill me again." despite his words he just continued smiling. Haku and Gaara knew Naruto well enough to know that that smile was just hiding his frown.

"Why don't we go to your favorite place?" Gaara said causing Naruto to look up with excited eyes.

"Gaara you're a genius! I haven't had a decent bowl of ramen since we left!" Naruto jumped out of his seat and left the room in a hurry. Haku then gave her red headed friend a confused look,

"Ichiraku's Ramen. In Naruto's opinion it serves the best ramen you will ever eat." Haku nodded showing she understood,

"Then lets go before he causes trouble." with that they both got up and followed Naruto's example by leaving the room and heading to the ramen stand.

**Konoha street with Hinata**

The fifteen year old Hyuuga heiress walked down the street with an air of dignity. Those that were in her way simply moved and smiled at the young beauty. She didn't encourage their behavior towards her and on several occasions she told them it wasn't necessary. But they just wouldn't stop.

"Hey Hinata!" she mentally sighed at the sound of the familiar voice. Inuzuka Kiba was running towards her with his dog Akamaru following close behind.

"Hello Kiba." she greeted politely even though all she wanted to do was walk away. He was on her team and thought because of that he owned her. He has tried to ask her out on numerous occasions but she turned him down each time finding a new excuse to not go.

"So Hinata are you free tonight?" he asked and despite her feelings she smiled,

"I'm sorry Kiba but I have plans with an old friend." she lied easily, having done it before to get out of situations.

"Oh, and who would that be?" he asked,

"Me." a hypnotic voice said from behind Hinata and when she turned she found herself smiling and blushing just like the hold days,

_"Naruto." _She thought, not trusting herself to speak,

"Oh and who might you be?" Kiba ignorantly asked. Naruto started to laugh,

"Man you don't recognize me dog breath. How many people do you know with blond hair, blue eyes, and whiskers?" Kiba's mouth dropped open at the blonde ninja's words. It only lasted a moment though,

"What are you doing back loser?" Kiba asked. Naruto waited for a few minutes before answering, almost like he was listening to some one.

"I don't think that's your business." was all he said before taking Hinata's hand and walking away. Leaving a fuming Kiba standing in the middle of the street. Once they were out of his sight Naruto dropped Hinata's hand, much to her disliking.

"I was so happy when I heard you were coming home." Hinata told him and he had to hide a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yeah well the letter I sent you was written before I found out. Sorry about that." his hand was scratching the back of his blonde head just like it used to and Hinata giggled at the sight.

"I've missed you Naruto." Hinata whispered and again Naruto blushed but this time Hinata did too.

"I missed you too Hinata." he told her, "Um, I was on my way to get some Ramen. Your welcome to join me." he invited her and all she did was nod her head and follow him. On the way Naruto could not help but admire how much Hinata had grown up. He kind of missed her cute stutter but liked how her voice sounded smooth and elegant. He loved her long dark purple hair and how her hips seemed to sway as she walked. But he barley noticed the other features for he kept getting lost in her pale lavender eyes. He had seen the other Hyuuga eyes and had thought that they were empty. But when he looked into Hinata's eyes we saw absolutely everything.

"Um Naruto we're here." Hinata's soft voice broke him out of his thought, he didn't trust his own voice so for the moment all he did was nod before sitting down.

"Hey Ayame-nee-chan!" Naruto shouted out like he used to causing the young stand owner's daughter to drop what she was doing and turn around.

"You're back!" she shouted before calling her father from the back. The old man took one look at Naruto before laughing,

"My best costumer. You know we lost a lot of business when you left." he laughed and soon Naruto joined him,

"Well you'll be happy to know when I left I couldn't find any decent ramen. Your's is definitely the best old man." he told the man, "Anyways I'll start of with miso please...what do you want Hinata?" he asked,

"I'll have chicken please." she said. Ayame and the old man gave Naruto a knowing grin before making the two orders.

"There you are." Naruto turned at the sound of the voice and smiled when he saw Haku and Gaara walking towards him.

"Sorry. I was a little excited. And on my way here I met Hinata." Naruto said and the two friends stopped to look at the Hyuuga sitting next to Naruto.

"Um. Hello. You must be Gaara and Haku." Hinata said, "Oh but I already met Gaara." she added as and after thought. Haku smiled at Naruto before her and Gaara took a seat on the other side of Naruto.

"So Hinata I've heard so much about you. As far as I know you were the only one Naruto wrote to in Konoha." Haku said causing both Naruto and Hinata to blush. They conversed some more and the two late arrivers ordered. After they ate, Naruto and Gaara had the most, they left. Gaara and Haku went back to the hotel and Naruto went to walk Hinata home.

**Outside the Hyuuga compound**

"Well here we are." Naruto said to end the awkward silence between him and Hinata.

"Thank you for walking me home." she told him. They didn't move. Inside the gates the Hyuuga guards were watching the scene unfold.

"Um well I guess I'll see you around." he said and she nodded, still nether one of them moved.

"I guess I'll just head in now." Hinata still did not move and neither did Naruto.

"Hinata?" at the sound of the voice Hinata turned around to see her sister Hinabi walking towards them.

"Um. Hello Hanabi, how was your day?" she asked but Hinabi didn't answer she just stared at the blonde haired boy.

"Um I really should get going. Bye Hinata." he said before turning away and leaving. Hinabi turned and watched as her older sister watched the blue eyed boy walk away. When he was out of sight Hinata turned towards her sister.

"I'm sure dinner will be ready soon. Come on Hinabi." all Hinabi did was nod before following her sister into the Hyuuga compound. The guards greeted them before going back to standing guard. One thing went through everyone's minds, except Hinata's,

_"Who was that boy?"_

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N:** okay i hope you like this chapter. i'm trying not to rush Naruto's and Hinata's realationship so if anyone thinks things are moving to fast i'll try to slow it down. Um next chapter will probably be a filler while i try to figure out how this war is going to start. here are my ideas--

1) the enemy just plain old attacks the village with no origanality what so ever

2) the enemy kidnaps an important person within Konoha

3) enemy spies are implanted within Konoha and silently start killing high ranked people (like a Hyuuga or a council member)

4) Repeat of history--The enemy fakes a peace treaty and while in Konoha tries to kill Tsunada or some other high up person (if you remember Hinata was kidnapped when they were supposidly at peace)

Thats all my ideas. i'll have a poll and whichever has the most votes wins! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

**SADLY I DO NOT OWN NARUTO TEAR**

**A/N:** this is really just a filler since i'm still trying to figure out what should happen in the next chapter. and someone told me that i should come up with a name for the trio instead of calling them Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou all the time. if anyone has any ideas on what they should be called tell me please. i'm not that creative when it comes to names. please enjoy the chapter!

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou**

**8**

**Morning at the Hyuuga compound**

Hyuuga Hiashi sat across from his daughters as they ate breakfast. Hinata was humming silently to herself while Hinabi glanced at her sister every few minuets. Hiashi sighed before finally speaking.

"Is there a reason for your oddity this morning?" Hiashi asked causing both Hyuuga girls to stop what they were doing and look at their father.

"A unknown boy walked Hinata home last night." Hinabi immediately told her father and Hinata let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Hinata who was this boy?" her father asked, hiding his happiness that his daughter has finally gotten over that demon brat. Hinata thought for a bit before smiling and answering,

"Kitsune." she told them, knowing how much her father despised Naruto for reasons she did not know.

"Isn't he part of that group that came to the village yesterday?" Hinabi asked and Hinata nodded,

"Lady Tsunada request that they stay for a while because of recent rumors." Hinata told her sister. Her father was about to comment on his daughter's choice of men when a guard walked into the room,

"Kitsune is at the gates asking for Hinata-sama." he told the three before leaving.

"Excuse me." Hinata said before getting up and leaving before her father could say anything. Hiashi sighed before looking at his youngest daughter,

"What did Kitsune look like?" he asked. He wanted to learn about this boy. If Kitsune had intentions to court his daughter he wants to meet this him.

"It was kind of dark father." Hinabi told him, "The only feature I could make out was that he had rich blonde hair." her father nodded and thanked her for the information before he too excused himself from the table.

**Outside the Hyuuga compound**

Naruto leaned against the wall with his mask placed firmly on his face. After Kiba found out he was back he told his family who told the Yamanaka family who told everyone else. Now the villagers that recognized him glared at him and he was once again either denied entrance to stores or what ever he bought was way more then what the object was supposed to be.

"Naruto?" the soft voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked away from the ground to Hinata standing in front of him. Her long violet hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her hands were clasped behind her back. Naruto formed a foxy grin.

"Hey Hinata!" he said cheerfully, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me. I'm not really allowed to go many places." he told her with a sad smile. Hinata smiled at the invitation and nodded, not trusting her only voice. Naruto's smile grew bigger and he held out his hand for her to grab. She took it with a small blush and loved how his hand was warm.

"Well then let's go." he said and the two walked down the streets of Konoha towards the park. Hinata was too busy thinking about her situation with Naruto to notice all the stares and glares the young blonde was getting. Naruto however knew they were there but tried to ignore them and enjoy the fact that he was out with the beautiful Hyuuga Hinata.

"So what has been happening since I've been gone?" Naruto asked once the two got to the park and settled down in the grass in front of a small pond.

"Well nothing really. Almost everyone from the rookie nine has made it to chunnin. Ino, Chouji, Sakura, and Konin are still trying." Naruto nodded, already knowing who the rookie nine are, after all they were his old classmates.

"Rumors about you were going around the village but they stopped a year after you left. Kiba still brings you up sometimes and so does Shikamaru and Chouji. Just small things about how you four would ditch class together." Naruto was a little shocked to hear this since he never thought they actually thought of him as a friend. Of course he knew Kiba never thought of him as a friend just a joke as her proved it just yesterday.

"After you left the third Hokage kind of went into a small depression. He stayed in his office for days at a time. And when we would go for a new mission we could tell that he hadn't been sleeping. After a little while he got a lot better and was back to his original self though." she smiled as she remembered the times when she had seen the third and Naruto together, "Anyway nothing really has been happening here. How about you? I want to here about you travels." she told him and he chuckled,

"You've definitely changed Hinata." he told her with a smile, "I remember when I last saw you. Right after you kissed me on the cheek you fainted and I had to carry you home." Hinata squeaked and blushed a deep shade of red as she remembered the night he left.

"I wasn't thinking. I just wanted you to know that at least one person wanted you here." she whispered. Naruto laughed at the blush and soon Hinata was laughing to. While at the park Naruto told her almost everything that happened right after he and Gaara left the village. She giggled when she heard how Jiraiya became Naruto's unofficial teacher.

"While out there I only cried once." he told her and Hinata looked at him and silently told him to continue,

"While me, Gaara, and Haku were in the waterfall country we met a small family. They were kind and they let us stay with them for a little while. The young married coupled had two sons, a daughter, and a child on it's way. One day we were out training when we heard screams and cries coming from the village we were staying at." Naruto's voice began to crack and his eyes began to sting as he tried to keep the tears in. Hinata gave him a warm smile and rubbed his arm to show that she was there.

"We hurried back to the village," Naruto continued, "And when we got there we saw nothing but...blood." a tear ran down his cheek, "We ran as fast as we could to the families home and I swear it was the first time I heard Haku scream in terror." he wiped the few tears he shed before continuing, "When we first walked in we saw the husband lying on...the floor...with his throat...slit." Hinata gasped.

"Haku Immediately started crying as we made our way through the house. We slowly made our way to the son's bedroom, Gaara was the one that opened the door but once he did he regretted it. On one bed lied the lifeless bodies of both boys. They were...so bloody." his tears began o fall more and more, "Laying in front of the oldest and it look as if her was trying to protected his little bother. There was a...whole through...the oldest son's chest and the youngest had...his throat slit open." Hinata wanted to hug him but she didn't move, knowing that there was more to the story.

"Gaara and I began to move so we could find the wife and daughter while Haku made her way back outside. When we could them I threw up and the state they were in. Both were...striped down to completely nothing...and they were...so bloody. They were raped and then Killed." Naruto was crying so much now that he could barely make out Hinata. Hinata now had tears in her eyes and leaned foreword to give Naruto a comforting hug. He accepted the hug and began to cry on his shoulder. The two remained like this for several more moments before Naruto finally calmed down.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." she whispered and he gave her a warm smile,

"It's okay Hinata it wasn't your fault and I've moved on. It happened about two years ago." he told her before standing up, "Come on I think I wallowed enough on past events. Let's go get some lunch." Hinata smiled before getting up and following Naruto out of the park.

**Hokage's office**

"How strong are they really Jiraiya?" Tsunada asked her former teammate who smiled at her question,

"Well I know Naruto could probably beat Kakashi in a matter of minutes." he grinned, "As for the other two I never trained them so I have no idea what they're really capable of. I can tell you that Gaara is from the sand village and has the one tailed demon Shukaku sealed in him." the blonde Hokage looked slightly shocked at this information,

"As for Haku, I know she's from _that _clan that was wiped out in the hidden mist." again Tsunada was shocked,

"They work well together and their friends because they were unwanted in the village for reasons that were beyond their control" Jiraiya told her, "All I know is they're strong. But I don't know their true strength, not even Naruto's." the fifth Hokage nodded as she took in all the information.

"Would they be a threat to us in the future?" she asked but Jiraiya shook his head,

"No." he told her, "This is what Naruto said, _' I will not attack the village my father died protecting'_ it seems he respects his father and wants to protect that which he died protecting."

"I didn't know he knew about his father." she said to herself before telling her former teammate to leave. She sat down at her desk and sighed. She realized that she could not even begin to guess what was going to happen during and after this war.

**Later that night, Konoha street**

Hinata and Naruto walked towards the Hyuuga compound after spending the whole day together. After the park thy went to Ichiraku's then Naruto showed her a few jutsus he learned while away. While together they managed to run into Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. Shikamaru identified Naruto right away and Chouji after him without any help. Ino however started to drool over Naruto's appearance and only stopped when Shikamaru addressed Naruto by his name. Word quickly got around that Naruto was back in town and he was only glad that they didn't know the true reasons. After they left Shikamaru and his team they meet up with Haku and Gaara who were sparring in a near by training ground. Their sparring had gotten an audience for several younger ninja and a few their own age were mesmerized by the fight. Now Naruto was sadly walking her home, wishing they she could stay with him forever.

"Naruto?" Hinata said and Naruto looked down to stare into her eyes,

"Yeah Hinata?" he asked, his voice barely over a whisper,

"I had fun today. Thank you." she told him with a blush only causing him to blush.

"Well with the war coming soon I wanted to spend some time with you before everything became hectic." he told her and she nodded, feeling very special that he decided he wanted to spend time with her and no one else. After a few more moments of comforting silence they finally reached the Hyuuga compound, much to both their disliking.

"Good night." she said before taking the chance and kissing him on the cheek. His eyes opened wide with the feeling of her soft lips against his tan skin. Finally her lips departed his cheek and she ran into the compound blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Good night Hinata." he whispered with a smile and a faint blush. He raised his hand and touched his cheek as the feeling of her lips lingered on his cheek. Finally after a few moments of doing nothing but standing there he walked away and back to the hotel.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N: **hope you liked the chapter. it might take a while for me to post the next chapter so please be patient. if no one read the A/N before the chapter i will ask again, if anyone has a name for Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou's group please tell me. and PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Okay i know i haven't updated in a while but i blame school and plus i had major writers block for this chapter. i had no idea what i was going to do in it. i think it's a pretty good chapter but let's see how you like it.

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS. i do own the characters that i made up!**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou**

**9**

**The village hidden in the clouds**

Shimamura Kichiro stood in front of a rectangular shaped table. Sitting at this table was his loyal followers and allies.

"What's the news?" Kichiro asked and several followers stood up to speak,

"Our spies within Konoha has told us that the Hokage has gotten outside help." on rather skinny man told his leader.

"It has also come to our attention that Uchiha Sasuke has returned to the village after killing Orochimaru." a woman told him before sitting back down.

"Konoha seems to be getting all the help they can get. They are hiring rouge ninjas and are asking neighboring countries for help." the third and final follower sat down.

"They don't stand a chance." Kichiro told the men and women in front of him, "We are allied with the sound, rain, and the waterfall village. Not to mention the extra help from Akastuki and almost every other missing-nin that has a problem with the leaf." everyone in front of him nodded.

"Kichiro-san I'm afraid to inform you that they have Kitsune and them on their side." a tall man wearing a black cloak with red clouds told the man who only seemed to laugh.

"I've never met them but I can tell you this they are weak compared to my army." Kichiro told the cloaked man.

"They are undefeated." the man told Kichiro but still he laughed it off,

"They will be defeated." Kichiro told him and the man sat down, his Sharingan eyes staring at the leader in front of him.

**Konoha with Haku**

Haku had woken up before the sun rose and wondered the streets of Konoha. Something was bothering her, the only problem is she didn't know what. While she was trying to figure out what is was a blur of green ran past her. She turned and saw an older boy running so fast she could barley see him as he disappeared. She turned back around just to have another boy run into her.

"I'm sorry." the boy said and Haku took this moment to study his appearance. He had short blonde, almost white, hair and silver eyes. He was her age, give or take a year, and he was obviously a ninja.

"It's quiet alright." she said in a soft voice that made him grin,

"The names Tanaka Konin, your one of our allies, right?" he asked and Haku smiled.

"Haku." she simply said before pointing behind her, "If you're looking for that green boy he ran that way." she told him and he smiled,

"Thanks. Lee tried something with Sakura again. He doesn't get that she's hurt and still hung up on Sasuke." Haku frowned at the name, "He may be back but the Hokage won't let anyone see him." Haku nodded.

"Well I hope you catch him." she said before walking past him and continuing on her way. Konin stared at the brunette for a moment more both turning around and continued chasing the green ninja named Lee.

**Gaara**

Gaara slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes free of sleep. To his left Naruto was still fast asleep and snoring and to his right his clock said seven-thirty. He stifled a yawn before getting up and shuffling into the bathroom. After he started the water for his shower he yawned again and started undressing.

An hour later found Gaara at Ichiraku's eating his ramen slower than normal. Something didn't feel right. He felt as if someone was watching him. Then the alarm sounded and over thirty ninjas sprinted towards the Hokage's office. Gaara didn't move from his seat and continued to slurp his noddles. The alarm proved it, someone was watching him.

"Come out." he said calmly and after a moment of waiting a girl a little older then him holding a giant fan appeared in front of him.

"Gaara." was all she muttered before he finally realized who she was.

"What are you doing here, Temari-nii-chan?" he whispered, trying not to sound happy to see her,

"We're allies of the leaf. We arrived ten minutes before the alarm sounded." she explained and he nodded to show he was listening.

"Well I should probably go and see what happened. My friends are probably waiting for me." he didn't say goodbye. He just got up from his stool and walked towards the Hokage's office. Temari stared at his back with a smile. Her little brother found friends and he didn't seem to be the heartless bastard he was before.

"Temari come on." the blonde sand-nin turned around to see her other brother Kankuru standing only a few feet away. All Temari did was nod before the two went to the Hokage's office to find out what had happened.

**Hokage's office**

Tsunada sat behind her desk and looked at the countless ninja before her. The alarm had sounded only moments ago and she was the one that had to tell everyone what happened.

"There were spies in Konoha." she announced and a few ninja looked nervous.

"They managed to murder more than half of the village council." A few who had family in the council silently gasped. Tsunada closed her eyes to announce the worst. "Danzo betrayed us and is now with the enemy." all the ninja openly gasped at the information. A lot of them had put their trust in that man.

"Um, is this the Danzo who used to command the ROOT?" Haku asked and every ninja turned to her except for her two teammates.

"The very same. But the third disbanded ROOT before he died. It no longer exists." the Hokage told them and Naruto chuckled.

"That is where you are wrong." he told them, "ROOT is still very much 'alive' so to speak."

"We've heard plenty of rumors about ROOT and about how they run a lot of underground things." Gaara explained,

"Ask the remaining council members. I'm sure they'll know." Haku told her with a smile causing the blonde Hokage to lose it.

"Get me the remaining council members." she said in a commanding voice, "NOW!" she screamed when no one moved. A few seconds later the only ones left in the room were Haku, Gaara, Naruto, the sand-nin, and the rookie nine plus team Gai.

"Now for the rest of you allow me to introduce you to each other. Starting with our own ninja." she told them, "Tanaka Konin, Haruna Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke make up team 7." the first two silently greeted the rest while Sasuke just stood completely oblivious to it all.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino make up Team 8." Kiba glared at Naruto before saying 'hello' to the other foreign ninja. Shino nodded a hello and Hinata greeted everyone with a smile although her smile for Naruto was a bit bigger than the one for everyone else.

"Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji are Team 10." Shikamaru sighed and muttered something that sounded like 'troublesome'. Ino winked seductively at Gaara and Naruto before greeted the others. And Chouji merely grumbled about being hungry.

"Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee are Team Gai." Neji did nothing much like a certain Uchiha. Tenten greeted them politely, and Lee yelled something about the fires of youth.

"The three ninjas from the sand village are Temari, Kankuru, and Katsuro." not one sand-nin made a reaction but Gaara took in Katsuro's, after all he was the one that replaced his self. Katsuro had pitch black hair and black eyes that seemed bottomless. He was giving over a lot blood lust and Gaara was slightly weary of Katsuro's intentions.

"And finally. Haku, Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto." the rookie nine, with the exception of Hinata, gaped at Naruto. They remembered him as Konoha's prankster and as dead last. They never really knew what happened to him just that after he failed the graduation test he disappeared. Many believed he died but the situation just proved them wrong.

"What the hell is dead last doing here!?" it was Kiba the asked but many of the others were thinking the same thing.

"I still can't believe _you _were dead last." Haku said as she laughed. Gaara wondered the same thing but as he knew Naruto longer he figured out that Naruto would often let them think that he was far more stupid then he really was.

"It's not my fault! I blame the teachers." he tried to sound serious but the smile on his face betrayed his words.

"Konoha ninjas and sand ninjas allow me to introduce the infamous Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou." Tsunada said causing even more gaping, even from the sand-nin.

"I refuse to believe that." Sasuke voiced and everyone turned to him except the three in question.

"Even if you refuse it the truth is still the truth." Naruto said in a quiet but demanding voice before walking out of the room and leaving Gaara and Haku to deal with everything else.

"Excuse him, he's been kinda on edge lately." Haku told the rest, "It might have something to do with being back here." Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Well that is perfectly fine." the fifth Hokage said, "Now you team needs a name, it's to difficult to say all three of your names whenever we need you." She thought for a moment before smiling and turning to face Haku and Gaara,

"Team Trinity." she decided before shooing everyone out of her room.

**Somewhere in the forest surrounding Konoha**

"Are you sure?" a masked figure asked the spy in front of him,

"Of course. I would not tell you unless I was sure." the spy informed him, "This only makes things harder. Go tell the others." the spy said before the masked figure nodded and ran away with new frightening information running through is head.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N:** I know it's short but i couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter. Thanks goes to Zenetos Paradox XV of Atlantis for the name suggestion. i took Titan Trinity and shortened it to Team Trininty if that was alright. Can anyone guess what the spy told the masked figure? If you think you guessed it share your guess!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I know it's been kind of a long time since i've updated. It's because of school and house work and everything else. only two people tried to guess what the spy told the mask guy. Thanks for your guess XiaBubbleQueen and Haku1013. I guess you could technically say that the spy told him Team Trinitiy's identity but not the identity you're probably thinking. well you'll find out in this chapter. This chapter has a bit of romance in it, between who i won't tell you. Anyways enjoy the chapter

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO but i do own Tanaka Konin and Shimamura Kichiro and Yoshi (from earlier chapters.)**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou**

**10**

**Konoha Park**

"So Haku how did you become Kaze?" Konin asked as he and Haku sat on the park bench. He had asked her after the Hokage meeting to come to the park with him and it even surprised him that she said yes.

"Well Naruto and Gaara found me and we all wanted to get stronger so we decided to get strong together." she told him, "A year after we joined up we took on out first mission, it was successful. It was only last year that we got our names. Kitsune because Naruto is very fox like. Aizou because of Gaara's tattoo and how he goes against it. And Kaze because I move like the wind." Konin nodded and absorbed the information he was just told.

"That's cool." he said, "I didn't really know Naruto when he lived here but I do know that he was an awesome prankster. Hardly ever got caught." Konin told her, "Almost everyday you could see him running away from ANBU. It was pretty cool cause they could never catch him. If you saw some of his pranks you would knew that he was holding back a lot." Haku did know what he was talking about. She had, after all, been part of the pranks Naruto pulled while walking through villages. It was one of the only times the trio got to relax and have fun.

"So what's your specialty?" Haku asked all of a sudden causing Konin to choke on his spit.

"My specialty?" he asked, a little confused on what she just asked. Being a guy he could probably mistake that for ten different things.

"Yeah, what's your best ninja skill?" she explained, knowing all to well what the boy was thinking. She had grown up with two guys around her almost all the time,

"Bombs." he told her, "I'm very good at making and taking apart bombs. I like making traps too." she nodded.

"I'm very skilled with senbon needles." once again he choked causing Haku to laugh. "I should probably go. Gaara and Naruto will be worried. I'm a year younger so the automatically took on the part of my big brothers." she told him with she saw the look of jealousy when she mentioned the two boys. They both said goodbye before Haku left the park in a hurry.

"You like her." a voice said in Konin's causing him to jump. He turned around to see a laughing Sakura and a smirking Sasuke.

"I just met her earlier today." he told the two who just didn't listen. So he went with a different approach. "I didn't know you were let out." he said referring to the Uchiha. The said Uchiha glared at Konin before answering his unasked question,

"I'm only aloud around the village if a chunnin or higher is with me." Konin nodded and smirked at his former teammates,

"So are you guys on a date?" he asked and almost laughed out loud when he say Sakura blush and try to deny it. What was really funny was the Konin swore he could see a pink tinge on the young Uchiha's face. Konin nodded his head as if this date was just waiting to happen.

"Well I got to go. Have fun lovebirds." and before either of them could yell or hit him he ran away.

**Hokage's office**

CRACK

The once wooden and beautiful Hokage desk sat in two pieces on the floor. Needless to say she was furious,

"How did this get out!" she screamed at the ninja in front of her who only shrugged and coward in fear of her anger.

"Calm down Tsunada." the rough yet soothing voice of Jiraiya's made it's way through the room.

"What did you find out?" she asked immediately after her eyes locked with his,

"There are spies all over the village. A few high up spies so they have permission to look in the Hokage files." he explained, which only made her more mad,

"Why do the files have things about the sand village!?" she yelled, "They not only found out about the Kyuubi but also about Shukaku!" everyone winced at the names of the two demons. Almost everyone knew about Naruto and the Kyuubi but it was news to find out the Gaara too has a demon for most the village.

"You forgot that they also found out the Haku is from _that _clan." Jiraiya said causing the blond Hokage to glare at him.

"Listen. All they know is that they have demonic power and a wiped out clan's power. They know almost nothing about the real skills those three have." Jiraiya explained and at hearing this Tsunada calmed down a little bit.

"Listen, I've worked with all three of them before. I helped Naruto to learn the techniques of his father, I re-sealed Shukaku so that Gaara could control him better, and I taught Haku everything I know about her clan. I know those three and I know they aren't going to die just because the enemy knows their dirty secrets." It had grown quiet as soon as Jiraiya began talking. Tsunada listened closely. He had told her how he had met the three on his journey, so she knew that he knew them better them any of those that stood in this room. Tsunada took a deep breath before speaking, "We must be ready then. If those three are powerful then we must work hard so we don't lose to rouge ninja." that motivated everyone. Konoha ninja weren't about to let unknown ninjas out do them.

**Ichiraku's Ramen**

"Ask him out." Gaara said quietly as he and Naruto slurped their noodles. Haku had just explained how her and Konin talked earlier.

"Boys, they immediately think a girl likes them after just one conversation." Haku muttered under her breath but both boys heard her,

"But you do like him, right?" Naruto said right before he slurped down the last of his noodles, "SECONDS!" he yelled before turning back to Haku,

"I...might." she whispered and the two boys grinned,

"Then ask him out." Gaara said once again,

"But it's the boy who's supposed to asked the girl out." Haku explained and the two boys looked thoughtful for a second.

"Yeah but we'd like it a whole lot more if the girl asked us out." Naruto said and then saw the look on Haku's face, "I mean not a lot of guys are good with emotions so it's a lot easier if the girl did it." it was Haku's turn to look thoughtful.

_"Should I ask him out?" _she thought to herself, _"If what Gaara and Naruto say is correct then there is no way he'd ask me out. But should I ask him? There's no way to know if he likes me and if I just ask him and he doesn't like me then what?" _Haku was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the very boy she was thinking about walk up towards.

"Hey." Konin said. Haku didn't answer until Gaara gently tapped her shoulder,

"What?" she asked stupidly causing Naruto to laugh so hard he started choking on his noodles,

"I said 'hey'" Konin repeated with a smile causing Haku to blush and shyly smile back. Gaara took this time to grabbed Naruto and quietly slip away,

_"Let's see what happens." _He thought as him and his blonde friend disappeared.

"So, um...how are you?" Konin asked and mentally hit himself, _"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" _he shouted to himself,

"I'm fine, how about you?" she asked, trying desperately to hide her blush _"And where did Naruto and Gaara go!" _she screamed to herself,

"So..." they both began before laughing, "You go first." Haku said politely and Konin nodded,

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked shyly, causing Haku to blush even more,

"Nothing yet. Why?" _"Please be asking me out!" _she added to herself,

"Well I have these ticket to this new movie and I was wondering if you wanted to go and see it?" he said, "...With me." he added as an after thought and by this time Haku's whole face was red,

"Um...I'd love to go." she said, "...With you." she added with a shy smile.

"GREAT!" he shouted excitedly causing Haku to giggle, "Um, I'll meet you here about three." he said and Haku nodded.

"I've got to go. See you tomorrow." Haku said and kissed his cheek before turning and leaving before he could see the blush. Konin's whole face was red when he too turned around and left the ramen stand.

**Roof of Ichiraku's Ramen**

"You how me ten." Naruto said after they were sure the two blushing teenagers were gone,

"I can't believe he was the one to ask." Gaara muttered before digging in his pocket and taking out the money he owed Naruto. The bet: who would ask out who?

**The Village Hidden in the Clouds**

"We attack in two days." was all Shimamura Kichiro said to his army before leaving the room to tend to other important things.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N:** Kind of short i guess, i haven't had a lot of time to write so i'm trying to write fast and upload sooner. so the enemy knows about Haku's clan and the demons inside Naruto and Gaara, see that is technically their identities i guess. Konin and Haku are getting pretty close and i think i'll make the next chapter another filler. like i'll have parts of them getting ready for the war but you'll be reading alot about Haku and Konin's date. oh and i'm sorry if Haku is acting OOC, but rememebr sometimes she has to act like a girl! read and review.

Poll: **Who should Gaara end up with?**

Yamanaka Ino

an OC (I'll create her later."

or should he stay all alone?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**okay just two things since nobody really reads this anyways. first in chapter two i just realized that Yuri's maiden name is the same as Konin's. ignore that it was a mistake because since they aren't really in the story i completly forgot their names. and for those that forgot Yuri was Yoshi's mother and the person who took Haku in. second is that this is a filler. i need something to go in between Shimamura Kichiro's statement about attacking in two days and the...well attack. anyway enjoy Haku's date with Konin!

**Seems like nobody liked the idea of Gaara and Ino so Gaara will be put with an OC. I haven't written her in the story yet but I chose her name and I promise she'll show up in the next few chapters. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO but as far as i know i do own Shimamura Kichiro, Tanaka Konin, Yoshi, Yoshi's parents and the people who took Yoshi in. Sorry there are alot of OCs in this story. **

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou**

**11**

**Ichiraku's Ramen**

Three-o-clock found the young ninja known as Haku pacing in front of the ramen stand and the very confused stand owners.

_"I can do this." _she thought to herself before looking at her watch, _"He's a minute late! I knew this was too good to be true!" _needless to say she was panicking. It had took everything Naruto and Gaara had just to get her to leave the hotel. She was convinced that her cloths just weren't right for the date. She was wearing a knee length flowy white skirt and a light blue shirt with a cropped white sweater. The skirt showed off her flawless legs, which was a rare thing for a ninja.

_"Now he's two minutes late! I should just leave. He's not going to show up." _she felt she was going to cry but at that moment someone tapped her on her shoulder and she turned to see Konin smiling at her.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully with a slight blush, "Ready to go?" he asked and Haku nodded, all her previous thoughts were thrown out of her mind.

"Great!" Konin said again before starting to walk. Haku walked a little behind him before finally getting the courage to take hold of his hand and walk beside him. Needless to say that were both fully blushing. The same thing went through both their minds,

_"Being a ninja is easy compared to this!" _

**Somewhere in the shadows of Konoha**

"Why do I feel like his is wrong?" the voice asked the figure next to him,

"Because you think we are spying on Haku." the other told him with a fox like grin plastered on his face,

"But we are spying on her and if she catches us I can guarantee out chances of having a family are over." the two boys subconsciously put a hand over their...um...members.

"We are not!" the second figure protested, "We are making sure Konin doesn't try anything." the first figure snorted,

"I seriously doubt he would even try to kiss her." he said. And both felt a bet coming on,

"Twenty says he'll try to kiss her." the second figure said,

"Twenty says Haku will be the one kissing him." the first said and the two shook hands. Gaara and Naruto the proceeded following the two on their date. Each silently hoping they didn't lose their money.

**Two and a half hours later**

Haku and Konin laid in grass at the park, gazing up at the newly formed stars. The movie they saw had coincidently been about three powerful ninja all with something in common. They all wanted to bring down the one ninja who destroyed their lives. It was a fairly good movie and Haku enjoyed sitting in the dark with Konin's arm wrapped securely around her shoulder. Of course is took him nearly half the movie to work up the courage to even think about putting his arm around her.

"This is nice." Haku said in a dreamy voice that made Konin shiver,

_"Even her voice is _beautiful." Konin thought, "Yeah it is." Konin agreed, "We should do it again some time." he said without thinking.

"We can if we even survive this war." Haku said suddenly, killing the mood.

_"WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT!" _Haku screamed inside her mind when she realized what it was she said.

"Let's...Let's not think about that for now." Konin said after a moment of silence. He didn't want to think about the fact that he may never even be this close to Haku again. Haku nodded and decided it was a good idea to snuggle up to the boy's shoulder,

"Hmm. You're warm." she mumbled and in a few short moments Konin could hear her soft snores.

_"She fell asleep!" _was all Konin could think. He was going to wake her up but decided not to when he saw how beautiful she looked while she slept.

"So innocent." he mumbled softly knowing already that she was no where near innocent, no ninja was.

**A tree in the park**

Naruto was currently laughing silently at the fact that Haku had fallen asleep on her first date. Gaara was simply smiled at the girl he considered a baby sister. But both stopped when they realized that Konin wasn't making a move to wake her up.

"I swear if he even thinks about..." Naruto let the sentence end knowing Gaara understood what he meant. And so the two watched them, and finally relaxed when they saw Konin drift off to sleep.

"I wonder what's going to happen in the morning." Gaara said and Naruto nodded while the two continued to watch the young couple sleep.

**The next morning**

Haku sighed comfortably from where she laid. Her pillow was especially comfy and warm. It was then that it hit her, she didn't remember going home the night before. Her eyes shot open and saw the clear blue sky above her. She look at her _pillow _and saw that it was none other then Tanaka Konin. Around her she could here whispers which meant that the friends and family in the part had spotted them.

"Um, Konin?" she said and shook him as gently as her nerves allowed,

"Five more minutes." he mumbled and then turned so that he no longer was lying on his back but was now faced away from Haku. Haku then took a deep breath,

"WAKE UP!" she screamed causing Konin to jump so high in the air that he got bruises when he landed. He glared at her for a moment before looking around with a clueless expression and then back at her when realization finally hit.

"Opps." he said and Haku nodded her head,

"No duh." she said before getting up, "Naruto and Gaara are going to have a fit." she mumbled to herself but Konin heard her.

"Maybe we should get you back to the hotel." Konin said only causing Haku to shake her head,

"No I'll walk back by myself, it's best if you hide from them for a few days." Konin nodded with understanding before turning to leave but was stopped when Haku called his names. Before he could say anything her felt Haku's soft lips press against his own. This stunt caused two things to happened,

"YES! TOLD YOU SHE WOULD KISS HIM!" Gaara's voice shouted from a nearby tree at the same time Naruto shouted,

"WHY'D SHE HAVE TO GO OUT WITH HIM! ANY OTHER GUY WOULD HAVE KISSED HER!" then they proceeded to fall out of the tree in front of the two others.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haku's voice was very calm and quiet, and it was that that made the two ninja scared.

"Hello." Gaara said in monotone even though on the inside he was shaking like a dog.

"Hinata's waiting for me so i'll just go." and Naruto then took of running as fast as he could towards the Hyuuga compound.

"Traitor." Gaara mumbled before taking a step back and preparing to disappear.

"Don't even think about it." Haku said but it was to late, Gaara's sand swirled around him and in a second he was gone. Haku sighed in defeat.

"That was interesting." Konin said before smiling at Haku, "So now can I walk you back?" he asked and she nodded. Moments later the two were walking hand in hand away from the park and the gossiping villagers that crowded it.

**Hyuuga Compound**

Naruto was just walking up to the Hyuuga compound when Gaara appeared in front of him in a swirl of sand.

"So you got away." Naruto said only causing the red headed boy to glare daggers at the blonde ninja,

"Well I promised to meet Hinata so..." he didn't get to finish the sentence because Gaara punched so hard that he went flying back into the side of a building. It didn't hurt him of course but all the same Naruto charged Gaara and tried to hit him back. To them this was an everyday occurrence.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N:**that was it! i know it was a short chapter and i didn't want to include the fight between Gaara and Naruto becasue this chapter was suppose to mainly focus on the growing relationship between Haku and Konin. Next chapter will be the beginning of the war and you'll finally get to read some awesome fights between Team Trinity and the enemies.

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	12. Author's note and OC info!

**SORRY THAT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**A/N: Okay i'm really sorry that i haven't updated in a while. I've been having major problems with the next chapter and i promise that i'll have it up either by this weekend or next weeks. Anyways i thought i'd take this time to tell you about the OC that are in my story! **

* * *

**Tanaka Konin: **15-16 years old. The third teammate of Team 7. Has silver eyes and very very light blonde hair that looks almost white. He special ninja skills are bombs: making and disarming, and traps: making and pointing them out. Very protective of his friends but is also a bit goofy. He likes Haku and in the last chapter he went out with her. Loves to tease Sakura and Sasuka on their relationship.

**Nakamura Yoshi: **6 years old. The son of Yuri and Kisho: the couple who took Haku in before she met Gaara and Naruto. He comes back later in the story. Has gray eyes and pitch black hair. Short for his age but is almost as smart as Shikamura is at only 6! Stopped talking when his parents were taken away. Haku gave him to Sanako and Mamoru: friends of the family.

**Shimamura Kichiro: **30 years old. The leader behind the attack on Konoha. Souless blue eyes and graying brown hair. His parents were killed when he was at a young age and he was brought up by hate-filled ninjas who were exialed from Konoha. He grew up to hate Konoha and soon got more and more alies. Married to a nameless woman who will only be known as "Wife". Married her just to carry on his blood.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was all the OC that i have introduced so far...Well not really, there were more OCs but they won't be in the story anymore. Also there will be more OCs to come like Gaara's pair! Like i wrote i will try my hardest to write the next chapter but i'm like totally stuck right now.**

**Also i own the characters above so please don't take them without my permission. If you wish to use one then ask!**

**Thank you for ready, luv Foxygirl0413**


	13. The Fighting Begins

**A/N: HORRAY!! I finally finished this chapter. **

**I am sorry to say that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou**

**12**

**Hokage's office**

Tsunada stared daggers at the report in her hand. It had appeared only a moment ago and the blonde Hokage already wanted to tear it to sheds. She of course knew she could not do that, after all the information on the reported was important towards the war. In fact it stated that the war was beginning.

"Shizuna alert every ninja available! The enemy has been spotted and will be here in a matter of hours." her assistant looked at her with panic in her eyes before finally running out to find the ANBU. They were the ones who would tell everyone else.

**Gaara and Naruto's hotel room**

Gaara and Naruto sat straight up from their beds at the exact same time. They turned to look at each other before there was a banging on the door. Naruto was the one that got up an answered it. There in the doorway stood in ANBU with a tiger mask,

"The war is starting." he said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto turned to Gaara, "Go wake Haku, it's time." and with that Naruto disappeared too, going off to speak with Hinata for one last time before the war started.

**Hyuuga Compound**

All the of the Hyuuga were rushing to get ready to fight. The children and the weak were taken to the safe houses and the Hyuuga ninja were putting on their battle armor. Hyuuga Hinata was already ready and was now waiting for the war to officially start. She was sitting in her room, waiting for her cousin Nejo to come and get her when there was a tapping on her window. She turned towards were was shocked to see Naruto waiting for her to let him in.

"Naruto!" she whispered as loudly as she could before running towards the window and opening it. Before she could say another word Naruto's lips were crushed up against hers. It was everything she had thought it would be. She moaned with pleasure and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back with all her strength. Unfortunately the two had ran out of air. Their lips parted and ble eyes stared into pearl ones.

"I love you Hinata." Naruto whispered, still out of breath from the kiss. Hinata stared at him for a second and almost thought she dreaming. Afterall this moment had been in her dreams so many times before and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to believe that this was reality.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" she said, pulling away from the man she loved, "I love you so much that now I'm dreaming that you love me back." she said, tears in her eyes.

"Hinata this isn't a dream." Naruto told her, smiling at the part where she said she loved him, "I don't know if I'll live through this war, and I just wanted you to know that I love you Hyuuga Hinata." that is when Hinata pinched her arm and felt the small stab of pain. She smiled, "I love you to Uzumaki Naruto." she whispered loud enough for him to hear her. The two shared another kiss before Naruto finally had to leave,

"See you soon Hinata." Naruto whispered before disappearing where he knew his friends would be waiting.

**Haku and Konin**

After Gaara had woken her up and told her about the war to come she wanted to see Konin. She has met him not even a week ago and already she felt she needed to at least say something to him before the war officially started. She went to Ichiraku's ramen but he wasn't there. She stopped in front of the Hokage's tower but he wasn't there either. Finally she went to the park and sure enough there he was, sitting on the bench and looked like he was waiting for someone.

"Konin." Haku whispered as she walked towards him. He looked up and smiled as if he wasn't surprised to see her.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." he said and stood up from the bench and closed the small distance between them.

"I wasn't sure if I'd see you after the war so I thought that I'd at least say goodbye." Haku said, trying not to be affected by the feel of his hot breath so close to her.

"We're not going to die." he told her but she knew that even he didn't believe his words.

"But after the war my friends and I will most likely be leaving." she told him, not even knowing if that was true. Afterall Naruto was totally in love with Hinata and she, herself, was falling for the boy standing in front of her.

"I guess you're right." he whispered sadly, "I guess this will be the only time we will really be able to say goodbye." he held out his hand for her to shake it, "It was nice meeting you." Haku stared at the hand before finally taking it and shaking it.

"It was nice meeting you too..." finally she couldn't take it anymore and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't a long passionate one but it still took their breath away.

"Goodbye Konin." she whispered before running away to find Gaara and Naruto.

**Thirty minutes later**

Team Trinity stood in front of the Hokage along with the Rookie nine and Team Gai. Tsunada studied them with a rare serious expression on her face and almost couldn't believe that the war was finally here.

"Listen up!" Tsunada said, "This could very well be the third Ninja War. They have Akastuki on their side and three other ninja villages on their side. I want each and everyone of you to fight with all you hea..." she didn't even get to finish her speech for it was at this moment that the north gate exploded and hundreds of ninja started to attack the village hidden in the leaves.

"Team Trinity you are to attack first followed by Team Gai. Ino and Sakura you are going straight to the hospital. Sasuke and Kiba with follow Team Gai, Chouji, Shino and Shikamaru are last. Shikamaru is our strategist so I want him to be kept safe. GO!" And the group of ninja took off towards the enemies.

Team Trinity were running towards the battle as fast as they could. All you could see was a blur, and that was if you were lucky. Naruto quickly placed his fox mask upon his face while Gaara quickly pulled his mask up over his mouth and nose. Haku turned into a completely different woman and hid must of you face in the shadows of her hood. Afterall no one outside of the village knew who they really were.

"Be safe guys!" Naruto yelled before dashing off to fight countless Sound ninja running in.

"Good luck." Gaara monotoned before he too went off to fight the ninja who were poring into the destroyed wall.

"I hope I see you again." Haku whispered to herself before she started fight off ninja left and right.

Team Gai stared at the three allies in front of them, killing ninja as soon as one came near.

"I don't even think they need our help." Tenten told her teammates as they stopped for a short second to watch what was happening.

"THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE SHINNING BRIGHTLY. I TOO SHALL HELP PROTECT OUR HOME!" Lee shouted as loud as he could before disappearing towards the fight.

"He gives me a headache." Neji said. He was about to go help when Tenten stopped him, "What?" he asked and she looked at him. She took a deep breath before leaning in and kissing him. Needless to say Neji, for the first time in like ever, was paralyzed.

"Just in case we don't make it through this." she said when their lips parted. She didn't even wait for him to answer her silent question. She took off to go help in the fight. Neji stood there for only a second more before pushing the kiss out of his mind and taking off to kill of the enemy ninja.

Sasuke stayed quiet as him and Kiba killed off any enemy ninja that came near them. Surprisingly their wasn't many since the two teams in front of them were killing off three at a time.

"I thought this was suppose to be the next ninja war." Kiba said all of a sudden but Sasuke nodded. It was Shikamaru who answered him.

"Haven't you noticed that the only ninja coming in are from the destroyed Sound village?" he stared in a lazy tone.

"He's right. My bugs reported that they have only seen Sound ninja. A Cloud-nin would appear once in a while but no sign of Akastuki or the rest of the Cloud." Shino informed them.

"It's a distraction." both Sasuke and Shikamaru said at once.

"ATTACK!" a command was shouted and all of a sudden the walls surrounding Konoha crumbled to nothing but rubble. All around the village stood Cloud ninja, Rain ninja, and the remaining Sound ninja. Not to mention all nine Akastuki stood with them.

"This is not good." Naruto said as he killed the last of the distraction.

**Enemy ninja**

Shimamura Kichiro stood with his head held high in front of what used to be the South Gate. He was chuckling slightly for it was his plan to put a distraction, and it worked!

"Orders Shimamura-sama?" a nameless ninja asked causing Kichiro to stop chuckling. "Send in the East and West. The South shall be back-up!" he shouted and at that moment both the West side and the East side took off into the village, killing everyone in sight.

**Konoha ninja and allies **

Team Trinity and the rest of the Konoha ninja just stood in their spots in pure shock. They had been fooled and now lives are paying for it. Shikamaru quickly went over everything they could do in his head. He came up with three options: kill their leader as fast as they could and hope that the rest would leave. Send in decoys and then attack when they think they're safe. Or retreat.

"We fight." a voice said in a whisper but everyone heard it. It was Naruto's voice, "We fight and save Konoha or we die trying." he said again before him and the rest of Team Trinity charged towards the Cloud, Rain, and Sound ninja.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!! i couldn't resist. Okay next chapter you will read some one on one fights. and i might ut Gaara's match in the next chapter, at the very end at least. This was really just the beginning on the fight and i promise that there will be more fighting to come. And i don't think i've mentioned this but this is my first fanfiction so i have no idea if i'm good at fight scenes. If i find that i can not write anything done for the fight i might just put down the beginning of the fight and fast forward to the end of the fight. I promise i'll have the next chapter up sometime next week!**

**R  
E  
V  
E  
I  
W**


	14. I'm Terribly Sorry

**IMPORTANT!!**

I am sorry to say that i can't finish this fanfiction. When i first started writting it all the words just kind of flowed and now i find myself struggling just to write one paragraph. Last chapter took me too long to finish and for some reason i can't come write the next chapter. I'm so so so so so sorry to everyone who's been waiting for the next chapter.

I am officialy putting this fanfiction up for adoption...if any one wants to finish what i've started you are welcomed too. just e-mail me or review this chapter telling me you want to adopt it just so people don't think your copying it.

Again i'm sorry, and the OC i was going to use for Gaara's pair will show up in another story, because i really like the character i made up and i just don't want to throw her out.

And so this ends Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou.

P.S:please don't hate me. This happens to almost everyone, they start a story and find out that they can't finish it.

P.S.S:For those reading my other story, All Seeing, i have every intention of finishing that and i already planned out many of the later chapters.

P.S.S.S:Again i'm terribly sorry

Thank you for reading this far, Luv Foxygirl0413


End file.
